A Whole New World
by authorH
Summary: This FanFiction begins right where the season 8 finale left of. Enjoy & Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, this is a story based on my own imagination of the fictional characters. Please Review and let me know what you think!_

"Join us for a drink?" Frank asked Jamie who was gazing at his partner turned fiancé Edi. He'd been watching them all night, from the moment Jamie asked for an extra place setting to be added to the traditional Sunday Dinner Table right up to Edi kissing his temple before taking a stack of empty plates to the kitchen to be washed.

Jamie tore his eyes away from Edi, who was standing in the kitchen doorway talking to Sean about cars. She looked so comfortable, like she was always meant to be here. He looked up at his father and smiled.

"You know Dad, I was hoping to take my Bride home. Well, to whichever home she chooses we go to. We haven't talked about that yet. And there are some other things we need to discuss as well."

Frank looked at Henry, who looked at Danny who raised his voice loud enough for Edi to hear and said, "Hey Sister-in-Law to be, you mind if we steal him for a few minutes? Jack, Sean – You boys are old enough to come along. Let's meet in the Den."

Edi laughed but couldn't say anything due to being whisked away by Erin and Nikki in a cloud of squeals and questions about Wedding Details. Jamie wondered if she'd want a big wedding. Would she want to wait until her Dad was out of Prison so he could be there? They had a lot to talk about and honestly, he couldn't wait to get started.

"I don't remember you guys whisking me to the den when I asked Sydney to marry me." Jamie stated, half laughing, half annoyed.

"Well, Sydney wasn't Edi," said Danny, "and you didn't look at her the way you even look if your thinking about Edi." Jamie smiled…Sydney seemed like a lifetime ago. He would always hold a special place in his heart for her, but more for the reason that she made him realize what he wanted in a partner. He had always hoped for someone who would not only respect and admire his work as a Police Officer but someone who could also understand it. Then again, he never thought that while still grieving the loss of his partner Vinny, who died in his arms after being shot in an ambush at the Bitterman Housing Project, he would be partnered up with a spunky blonde who would change his life forever. He was so mad at God at that time in his life. He hadn't known what to believe. His Mom, His Brother, His Partner…. all gone too soon. But with every tour with Edi, every meal break where he laughed at how much she could eat and every dart game at the local cop bar, he started to believe that everything would be okay again.

In the den, Frank was already pouring four small glasses of a bottle that Jamie had always seen sitting on the shelf but had never seen anyone drink. It was a Glenlivet 21-Year-Old Single Malt Scotch, which was a lot more than what he normally drank – even with his dad. Danny took the bottle and poured 2 glasses with barely any scotch in them. As Frank handed Jamie and Henry their glasses, Danny gave Sean & Jack the glasses with barely anything in them. "Just don't tell your mother." He said with a small smile. This was a celebration and the boys had grown up so much in the past year. Danny wanted to share this with them.

"Jamie," Frank started, "I want to apologize if it seemed like I wasn't happy for you at the beginning of dinner. We all knew you've had feelings for Edi, but I think I speak for all of us," looking around at his father, sons & grandsons, "that some of us thought you may have missed your shot. Four years is a long time to not act on your feelings. But I am so happy that you finally did. The events you've experience in the last few days have changed you forever, have changed our family forever. And while I wish that you were never in that situation, I'm grateful it finally woke up your heart. Your mother and Joe would both be so proud of you….and they would both love Edi, like we all do."

"Your grandmother would have been proud of you as well. And she would love to see the way you look when you look at Edi." Said Henry.

Danny cleared his throat and Jamie saw Jack and Sean both place a hand on their father's shoulder. "Linda would have been thrilled as well, little brother. She loved weddings and she loved you. She prayed every day that you would find someone to complete you." Danny sniffed and looked down as Jack and Sean both squeezed his shoulders.

"And we're happy for you too, Uncle Jaime. Edi is HOTT!" Sean blurted. Jack busted out laughing while Danny wiped a tear away and chuckled with Frank and Henry.

"Thanks guys," Jamie laughed, "I am so happy and excited to start this new life. Dad, I know that tomorrow you will go in and Discuss with your staff the thought of married couples not partnering on the job. I understand what you believe, but after four years, I have no doubt in my mind that we keep each other safe and we work well together, in the best way partners can on the job. Edi will take the sergeant's exam soon & who knows where I will go. We will work this out, department rules or not. But I can't let the rules of the job keep us apart anymore. I've lost four years of being with her because I didn't want to NOT be with her. I love her in every way and she loves me. So, I Understand where you came from and where you may still take this. And I appreciate your apology."

Frank smiled and raised his glass, quickly followed by the rest of the Reagan men, "To Jaime & Edi Reagan, Partners on and Off of the Job."


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and comments! I want to make sure to answer the questions from the previous chapters: I can understand how splitting up the Men & Women can seem sexist; however, I want this story to show the family relationship with each of them. Sometimes people split into sexes to talk, especially about something like a new engagement. No worries – No Sexism here! Also, I will start spelling Eddie's name correctly - I Apologize for Embarrassing the #Jamko Community, but hey - we all make mistakes. _

After Jamie was marched off with the Reagan men, Eddie found herself in a kitchen chair laughing with Erin and her daughter, Nikki. They were both talking extremely fast, in a higher pitch than she had previously heard them speak. She could tell that they absolutely loved Jamie and that they were absolutely ecstatic that they were finally together.

"Eddie, please…" Nikki asked with starry eyes," Tell us how Uncle Jamie proposed!"

"Yeah Eddie!" Erin replied, "Some of us have been waiting for a long time for this!"

Eddie smiled while she looked at both of them. It felt like Jamie and her had been together forever even though, officially – it had only been less than a day. The Reagan Family was the first on their list of people to tell, so Eddie couldn't help herself but let her guard down and actually gush.

"Wellll…." she said, dragging out her words," Yesterday was a whirlwind. We were just on a normal tour and I was wanting coffee and food, like always. We were talking about what we would do if we had five million dollars presented to us like those 6 guys did. He said that he would start some sort of Reagan Family Foundation to help the families of fallen officers. I remember looking at him and thinking how selfless he is and how I felt slightly silly for wanting to save Beagles who are used to test Make-Up products." She laughed and so did Erin and Nikki. "So, when Jamie parked, I went in to get our drinks. Long story short, I just felt something. It was like I heard a voice that told me Jamie was in trouble. When the car I previously saw parked behind Jamie started to move, I started running and yelling for him. You know the rest…Jamie ducked down, I shot twice before I got into the street and shot a third time. The entire time it was like my brain was working in two completely different ways. My cop brain was saying to check the surrounding areas and follow the perp, while my off the job part of my brain was screaming for Jamie, to make sure he was okay. When he ran up behind me…well, I don't ever remember being that thankful. Once Jamie got to the shooter and said he was DOA, I was finally able to let my guard down. He told me I saved his life and despite being on the job, I rushed towards him to hug him." Smiling to herself more than she ever had before she finished with, "He whispered in my ear that he wouldn't spend the five million on me."

"Go Uncle Jamie!" Nikki swooned, "That is so romantic!" Erin smiled and nodded in agreement. "When you were shot a few weeks ago, he was so upset. He was upset you were hurt and he was upset that he hadn't told you how he felt yet." Erin explained.

Eddie thought back to being shot. She would be lying if she said it hadn't scared her as well. She remembered seeing the hurt look at Jamie's face when he saw Barry at the hospital to pick her up. It was the same hurt look she had whenever she thought of him having a date with a woman. "Keep going!" Erin and Nikki both proclaimed in unison.

"Well, after he said that two more squad cars came blaring up. We stepped apart and greeted the officers. A bus pulled up shortly after and we were both taken to be examined. I don't even know who all was on the scene with us to be honest. My brain was still in overdrive that I could have lost Jaime. Renzulli showed up and we rode back to the precinct with him to do the paperwork and for me to do the Shooting Interview. It went pretty quickly, since it was pretty open and closed. Renzulli was waiting for me as soon as I exited my interview and said we were getting three days off. Normally I would question him but I was too exhausted. I simply thanked him and headed towards the locker room."

Eddie took a breath and continued on, "Jamie was waiting outside the locker room for me. He asked if I wanted to go to his place and get take out. He said he knew I would be starving and he owed me for saving his life. You know, because pot stickers are worth their weight in gold in my book." She said while playfully rolling her eyes. "I took a quick shower and met him in the hallway, where we headed out for his apartment. When we got to his place, I just sat on the couch completely drained. He sat next to me and put his head in his hands.

He said to me, 'Eddie, I can't do this anymore. I can't sit next to you in the car every day, go out with you every night and leave wishing I had more time with you. I can't keep seeing you with other guys and hoping things end when in reality I just want you to be happy. But I can't keep denying that I want to be the one to make you happy. You don't have to answer me tonight and I'm sorry that I just unloaded all of this. We've been down this road before but there is a reason we keep returning."

"Edit Janko, I love you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I want to be with you right now and for the rest of our lives. I don't want to date you. I know you and I've spent four years knowing you. I want to marry you." Jamie said from behind Eddie. She hadn't heard him come in from the Den. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "From there, she just melted in my arms, explaining how drop dead gorgeous I am and how she can't live without me. You know, what you would expect." He laughed as Eddie playfully wiggled out of his hands.

"Yes," she said, "those are all true. And I'm not even sure that he asked me to marry him but I kept saying yes and now he's stuck with me."

The girls laughed while Jamie looked down at Eddie and asked if she was ready to go. Erin stood up and offered Eddie a hug. "You know, Linda and I were very close. We use to go running together, shopping…an occasional trip to the Boom Boom Room – "

"GROSS MOM!" Nikki said mortified.

"Oh whatever," Erin laughed, "My point is, I've missed having a sister to do things with. I hope we can be that close too."

Eddie hugged Erin while Jamie watched. "I look forward to it!" Eddie said excitedly. She had to admit that she had been so wrapped up in being the Future Mrs. Jamison Reagan it slipped her mind that she would be gaining an entire family. It was a happy thought, even though it still terrified her knowing how perfect the Reagan Family seemed and how exactly she would fit into that.

"Come on babe," said Jamie, "lets get going. I'm ready to start this whole new world we're moving into."

 ** _I'll be Back for Chapter 3!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! This community is so awesome! I'm not sure how far I'll be taking this story – it's my first work, but I do love the show and love the characters and how they are portrayed. With that being said, I do know the engagement in Chapter 2 doesn't go along with the "Morning of" engagement like the show but hey – its not supposed to be a total copy, eh?! I hope you all enjoy this next Chapter._

Jamie opened the passenger's door of Eddie's Silver Porsche that was parked in front of his Childhood home. Catching her by the elbow before she got in, he kissed her softly.

"Thank you for coming, Eddie. It meant a lot to me." Jamie said resting his forehead against hers. He's wanted her to be there with her for years. Introducing her as his fiancé gave him more of an adrenaline rush than most days on the beat.

"I wouldn't have missed it. And now that we've decided to stop being idiots, I won't ever miss one again." Eddie replied, smiling. She got into the Porsche while Jamie shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. Once inside and buckled, she asked, "So, today is our regular day off. Renzulli gave us an additional three days off afterwards. What do you want to do?"

Jamie started the Porsche and smiled to himself. "We could just drive around." He suggested, "I got the girl, the happy ending and the car?! It is good to be Jamie Reagan." He laughed. Eddie rolled her eyes and laughed along.

"A drive would be nice," she looked over at him, "it would be a great time to talk about WEDDING PLANS!"

Later that night, Jamie sat on the couch in his apartment drinking a beer. He had turned on ESPN once they got home from their drive and Eddie had hurried off to her own apartment promising to be back shortly. He had given her a key so he didn't need to buzz her in, so he wasn't surprised when he heard a clatter at the door and saw her blonde hair barging in with a few bags.

"Welcome back beautiful, what took you so long?" Jamie asked, half serious, half laughing. It was odd how comfortable it was to call Eddie by affectionate names. One thing they discussed on their drive was how to handle their relationship at work. They wanted to remain partners, especially since there weren't any rules in any books that prohibited them from being so. But Jamie knew his father. While Frank was happy that Jamie was so happy, the Commissioner still believed that romantic partners should not be paired together on the streets. They decided to speak to Renzulli in the morning. Although they weren't due back until Thursday, they both believed that Monday Morning, first thing was the best time to let the cat out of the bag. That way the precinct and 1PP had 3 days to deal with how…. or if they would deal with them.

Eddie got herself a beer out of the fridge and sat down next to Jamie on the couch. "Well, we've got three days off and I figured it would be easier if I didn't have to keep going home to get things. So, I just thought it would be easier to grab whatever I thought I needed. Plus, I grabbed all my laundry and will need to drop it off tomorrow. Do you have any that needs to go in too?"

"I do actually," Jamie placed his arm around her, "Thanks for reminding me. We can drop it off tomorrow before we hit the Precinct to talk to Sarg."

"Alright," Eddie said, leaning forward and turning off the TV," Look Jamie, we need to talk seriously, like we did in the car."

Jamie put his beer down and turned to face her, "Okaaaay, Janko. What's on your mind?"

"The last two days have been crazy. Terrifying. Amazing. And I love you. But I do want to figure this out more before we talk to Sarg. What are our plans? Are we doing a long engagement? Are we living here? Do we need to be on the same bank account? What about cell phones? I'm eligible for an upgrade soon…"

Jamie busted out laughing. "Seriously? You're worried about a new phone?!"

"JAMIE! I'm serious. We love each other. We're in love. We want a future together. But I want to talk about it now. I've thought about it for a long time. I've dreamed about it enough to write up vows!" Eddie looked both excited and annoyed. "Please? Can we talk?"

Jamie stopped laughing and looked at her. "Do you remember what we used to do when we were super bored, our first year in the RMP together?"

"You want to play 21 questions?" she responded, smiling.

"Yes," said Jamie. "So how about I start? Do you want to wait until your dad is out of prison and can be at our wedding?"

Eddie stared at him. "Well…honestly Jamie, I don't know. I don't necessarily need him or want him there, especially with your entire family being cops and all of our law enforcement friends. And I don't think I want to wait that long to be your wife. Do you want a big Church Wedding or something small?"

Jamie smiled for what felt like the millionth time that day. He loved hearing that she wanted to be his wife. "Well, growing up I always thought I'd have a big church wedding. Now that I'm here, I don't feel like I need it. I just want the two of us. And with how you eat, I'm not sure what we could afford in the New York Wedding Scene." He laughed and blocked her slapping him in the arm. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"You in a button down, khaki shorts and flip flops and me in a short white dress in a park with all of your family and our friends watching us."

"Really?!" Jamie questioned, surprised at her answer. "And what, like a Backyard BBQ Reception?!"

"Reagan, I love BBQ! It would be amazing. Or do you think that's not okay for a wedding?"

"Eddie, I think that is hilarious. And absolutely awesome. I can agree to that." He said kissing her. "Do you want to live at one of our places or get a new place?

"Well, future hubby. I really like it here. I mean, you have way more restaurants around here with places I don't have standing orders with." Jamie rolled his eyes but was secretly happy that she had answered that way. "My lease is actually up next month. Unless you want to wait until after the wedding?"

"Nah, no need to wait in my book…. So, Edit Janko, I've asked you to marry me, so now will you move in with me?" Jamie asked looking at her. He was answered by her flinging her arms around his neck and laughing. Lifting her to a sitting position, he stood up. "So, I know that isn't twenty-one questions but I feel like you should get the official tour since you'll be living here now. Let's start with the bedroom…"

Eddie laughed and stood up, taking his hand. "Smooth lambchop…. Maybe now is the time to discuss how many little babies we want running around?"

 _*** I apologize if this wasn't as up to par as the last two. I started to have a block when I got halfway through but I knew if I didn't keep going I wouldn't end up finishing. I'm hoping to get to their Chat with Renzulli wrote out along with a few more chapters before the Blue Bloods Backyard BBQ Wedding!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: You are all awesome! Keep the reviews, favorites and follows coming! I have been super busy lately and pretty stressed out but writing has helped, so to you, the readers, I owe a giant thank you! I've also spent some time thinking of how I want this story to go. I think it's important to portray Eddie excited, girly and emotional but without losing her (for lack of a better word) badass-ness. I'm sure the dynamic of the two will change in season 9, but for the summer we'll just have to keep guessing how it will be! Also – I'm aware that the weather in this doesn't match the finale snow, but it's all good! Enjoy!_

Jamie rolled over and woke up when his arm hit the empty spot in the sheets next to him. Where was Eddie? They had just spent their first night together – REALLY together – and they had both went to sleep happy and content with her head on his chest. So how did he get turned over and where was Eddie?

Jamie got out of bed and walked into his living room. Eddie was nowhere to be found. He saw that the balcony door was open slightly, so he made his way over there. She was taking in the sight of Brooklyn Heights at night and he could already tell that her guard was down. She was lost in her own thoughts. Coming up behind her, he placed his arms on the balcony so she was surrounded by him and whispered in her ear, "What are you thinking about Eddie?"

Eddie didn't jump. She smiled and leaned her head into his.

"Everything. Saturday was so crazy. Sunday was the best day of my life. And now its Monday and we're going to talk to Renzulli and you know that he won't let us stay partners. Rule or no rule. It's just so ridiculous." Jamie could sense her annoyance. He felt it too, but he wasn't giving up just yet. He wanted to just believe that somehow his old TO would give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Look," Jamie said, turning her around so that she was facing up at him, "He may do that. But that's okay. If that happens, then we'll be ok. You know how I know?"

Eddie cracked a smile. "It's because I'm amazing and beautiful, right?"

Jamie rolled his eyes and couldn't contain a laugh. "Yes, you are amazing and beautiful. And your strong. And capable of whatever you want to do. You're also a badass with one hell of a shot. But more than that, I know that we can get through anything." Kissing her he added, "And since you're not going to go back to sleep, I propose that we sit on the couch and watch TV until you decide its time to eat before we go to the precinct. Your choice Janko."

"Reagan, what are you going to do when I'm also a Reagan? What are you going to call me then?!"

Jamie laughed and said, "I'll call you whatever you want."

Arm in arm the two walked back into the apartment and sat on the couch cuddled up together. _He's right, thought Eddie. We'll get through this either way._

Jamie parked Eddie's Porsche in the lot and got out of it. He was slightly nervous about talking to Renzulli. He had threated to terminate their partnership years ago under the suspicion that Jamie had feelings for Eddie. _God, I was stupid. I should have just manned up then, he thought._

The two didn't hold hands or touch when the walked into the precinct. They were greeted in the normal way by the normal people. People were still yelling "Nice Job!" and "Dang Janko, that was a good shot!" when they got to Renzulli's Door.

"Ready?" asked Jamie and Eddie nodded while he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled a familiar voice and the two of them entered.

"Hey Sarge. Got a minute?" Jamie was surprised to hear Eddie speak first. He shouldn't have been. She wasn't some helpless little girl. She had proven herself time and time again and her speaking first was just another checkmark in the column that said what they were doing was right.

"Didn't I give you two the day off?" said Renzulli, "What? Got another hit out on you, Reagan?"

Jamie laughed. "Can we sit?" he said, sitting before Renzulli answered. "We need to talk to you."

"Let me guess…. it's pay day, right?!" Renzulli laughed while Eddie and Jamie looked confused at him and each other. "Everyone here has been placing bets for years on how long it would be for you two to get together. But getting my money, I can worry about later. Which one of you wants to put in for the transfer?"

"Actually," Eddie began. Jamie looked at her with a look that said, _go on._ "We're not together like what all the bets were saying. We're actually engaged."

Eddie busted out laughing at the look on Renzulli's face. It was the perfect mixture of shock, surprise and genuine happiness.

Jamie decided to go in before Renzulli's brain really registered and he started talking. "Sarg, there is nothing in any of the NYPD handbooks about married couples being partnered on the job. Before you say absolutely not, just hear us out."

Renzulli sat back in his chair and waved an arm for Jamie to go on.

"Everyone has known we've had feelings for each other. Everyone else acknowledged it but us. And for over four years we've never been unprofessional. We have more collars than any other beat cops in this precinct. We have both went and rode with other people. We have bickered and laughed and we still did our jobs. Eddie is taking the Sergeants exam soon. If she doesn't get promoted to Sargent, you know they will look at her for Detective. Don't split us up because of some unofficial rule when you know that this won't change anything."

Eddie looked over at Jamie and smiled. "Sir, Jamie has made me into the cop that I am. We work so well together because he trained me to be that way. Split us up if you have to. But we're not your normal type of couple. We're that weird couple that's been together for almost five years but didn't even know it."

Renzulli looked at the pair of them, sitting next to each other in his office. Honestly, they didn't look any different than what they normally did. They were both right, they were the best beat cops he had and he really didn't want to lose them. He knew eventually that both of them would get promoted, but that didn't mean he wanted to waste the time they still had under his orders. "What does the Commissioner think about this?" he asked.

Jamie thought for a minute and decided to just say what he felt. "Frank Reagan is ecstatic that his youngest son has finally woken up and he's with the one woman he was meant to be with. Commissioner Reagan however, still feels a little blind sided by the fact that we surprised them with her coming to Family dinner and making the announcement about no rules being in the handbook before Grace was sad. We've talked. He will be discussing with his staff today what they all believe. But until then, we'd really like to remain riding together."

Renzulli wished he could have seen the Commissioners face when Eddie showed up unannounced to dinner sporting the new title of a future Reagan. "OK, look" he said, "I will comb over the book. If I haven't heard anything from 1PP and find nothing that goes against this, you can remain riding together when you return on Thursday. You're right. You are both invaluable and a lot of that is due to your dynamic as partners. Please," he looked sternly at the two of them, "Do NOT mess this up."

Eddie and Jamie rose from their seats at Renzulli rounded his desk. He shook Jamie's hand and pulled Eddie in for an embrace. "Thank you for coming to me. And Congratulations. You two were meant to be."

As they walked out of the Precinct and over to the Porsche they both let out a breath they had no idea they were holding. Jamie put the top down and looked over at her.

"Well Eddie, what do you want to do today? We've got three days to do whatever we want before we have to be back."

Eddie looked up at the sky, taking in the beautiful weather. "Let's go see my dad. He won't be at the wedding and I'm not sure what our relationship will be like after his sentence is served but it would still be nice to introduce him to my fiancé."

And with that, Jamie put his hand on hers and pulled out of the parking lot thinking he wouldn't never grow sick of hearing her call him hers.

 _Thanks for reading! I don't think I'm going to write a chapter on the visit to the Jail. I'm hoping for two more chapters, but we'll see!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Here we go – back to the streets! For the life of me, I can't remember other cop's names from the show so I just improvised. Please remember this is a work of complete fiction and I do not own any rights to Blue Bloods._

Having three days off, especially spending them with Jamie and their newly minted relationship, made Eddie wish they had more time. They had spent their days off together, grilling out, making plans and laughing. At night, they slept soundly, always keeping some sort of contact.

 _I cannot believe how happy I am,_ Eddie thought. It was weird She didn't feel the need to be around him 24/7. She had still went to the gym and to kickboxing. He had met up with Danny at the range for a few hours. She knew she could go do what she wanted, hang out with friends or do whatever and he wouldn't mind. There were no guilt trips, no trust issues and just a mutual understanding of each other. It felt amazing.

Eddie woke up before Jamie so she made sure to start getting ready right away. Today they were back on the streets and according to the text from Renzulli they got the previous night, they would still be riding together. They had no intentions of messing this up and she didn't think they would. Their partnership came easily. Pulling her go bag out and stuffing in with the things she would need for after tour drinks, she looked over at the still sleeping Jamie. She smiled when she thought of their conversation before falling asleep. Jamie wanted kids. She didn't use to think she did, but then she watched Jamie deliver a baby in a movie theater. It all changed that day. She saw the look on the mother's face and she was overcome with emotion and a realization that she wanted that. Jamie was the only man she'd ever thought about having kids with. And even though her career was important to her, she had to admit, she would be excited if they started trying sooner than later.

Jamie shifted before letting out a groan letting Eddie know that he really didn't want to wake up. "Is that coffee?" he asked smiling, still with his eyes shut.

"Yes." Eddie laughed, "And I'm going out to make you a breakfast sandwich. So, get your butt in the shower so we can get the precinct in plenty of time. I want today to be perfect so Renzulli can't change his mind."

"Eddie, it's going to be fine. I keep thinking to myself that I can't believe we're finally doing this. But it doesn't feel a lot different. I mean, SOME things are different for sure." He said in a low voice followed by a kiss underneath her earlobe that he had discovered would always make her giggle. "But it's going to be great. I love you."

Eddie smiled and smacked him on the butt. "Good talk." She said while exiting the bedroom. "Oh, and Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." She said, before continuing to the kitchen to make them breakfast sandwiches.

Renzulli noticed nothing out of the usual with Reagan and Janko at roll call. He could tell that they were making sure to be professional and he appreciated it. He hadn't spoken to anyone regarding their relationship. He was still waiting to hear from 1PP on any new rules to follow.

"Last but not least," Renzulli said looking up, "Lets welcome back Reagan and Janko. They have been cleared to come back to duty after the incident with Donte Sorrento and it's good to have them back. Be safe. Be smart and have a good tour. Dismissed."

Jamie and Eddie walked out to the RMP. Settling in after their inspections of the vehicle, Jamie asked if she was ready to get going. He always did this. It's not like she had a choice or anything, but he always made sure she was part of their daily routine. "Let's go, partner." She replied.

The day wasn't any sort of excitement after the experience of their last tour. A few speeding tickets, a couple lost tourist, one drunk woman who seemed to think that the street signs were speaking to her. Their ten-hour tour ended with nothing but the excitement that the drunk woman had waited until she was out of the car to throw up instead of inside.

"Well that was seriously boring." Eddie said annoyed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, a day without a bunch of crime is great but I felt like we were security at Disney World instead of NYPD."

"Well tomorrow is your lucky day then kids!" Renzulli piped from his office. "You've been requested by the 5-4 to do some undercover work. I don't know any details, just that you need to report to 1PP tomorrow morning at 0800 and everything will be explained to you there. Good luck."

Jamie and Eddie both looked at each other. "Odd." Said Jamie, not complaining. UC work was a nice change and always intriguing. It was the one thing that always brought him back around to possibly wanting to be a detective one day. "So, food and drink, right? At Murphy's, so EVERYONE can start collecting their money from these ridiculous bets?"

Eddie laughed. "Yes, and Kara is going to meet us there. I really want to tell her in person."

Jamie was glad that Eddie and Kara had become friends. Kara was put in the difficult position of testifying against her partner after he used a prohibited choke hold that resulted in killing a man. After she came back to the 12th, Jamie had partnered up with her for a few tours which had enraged Eddie. When Kara and he were involved in a Pharmacy Robbing turned shooting with no back up despite seeing other squad cars in the area, Eddie had shown up with her partner and helped take down the perps as well as staying with Kara after she was shot in the arm. Eddie always had his back and that night he remembered thinking how lucky he was to have her. Eddie had apologized to Kara after the shooting and they had quickly became friends.

"Alright, well go get changed and we'll get out of here." Jamie said smiling.

When he got to the locker room, Officers Miller and Cooper were in there changing.

"Reagan!" Miller called out, "Welcome back man. You seriously escaped death this time. Janko's shot was nuts. I hope you bought her a nice thank you gift."

"Thanks, man." Jamie said, "It was totally nuts. Glad it turned out the way it did for sure."

Cooper chose that exactly time to chime in. He was only in his second year of the force and Jamie had had a few beers with him in the past few years. He knew that he thought he was a serious ladies man, which really meant he was just extremely conceded. "You know, if you HAVEN'T gotten her a thank you present yet, I could help you out and take her to dinner. You know, so she can get a proper thank you."

Jamie laughed and shook his head. Suddenly he had an idea. "You know what Coop? You should ask her. The girl loves to eat and I've got plans for…. about the rest of my life. You see, a near death experience makes you see everything in a new light. I proposed to the most amazing woman on Sunday and for some crazy reason, she said yes."

"WHAT?" Both Miller and Cooper exclaimed.

"I thought you and Eddie were together despite all your denials. What does she think about all of this?" Miller asked.

"Wait, do you think she'd really go out with me?!" Cooper said excitedly.

"Well, you never know until you ask!" Jamie smiled, "And she's good with it. She believes its for the best too and we still get to remain partners. You guys should come out to Murphy's tonight. I'm gonna bring the future Mrs. Reagan. And you – "he pointed at Cooper, "Can ask out Officer Janko."

Miller and Cooper agreed to see him later and he went in to take a quick shower. Everyone was betting on them. They should have some kind of fun.

When Jamie left the locker room, Eddie was already sitting on a bench in the hall. He was wearing one of her favorite outfits of his. Dark Jeans with a Grey Long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up and his famous leather jacket. He smiled at her but a look in his eyes told her to not say anything and just follow him outside.

"So, I sort of told Miller and Cooper to meet us at Murphy's. I also told them after the near-death experience, I saw the world in a different light and I asked the most amazing woman to marry me. Oh, and I told Cooper he should ask you because he thinks he should be the one to take you out and treat you right for saving my life." Jamie said, looking over at her.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Eddie stopped walking. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

Jamie started laughing. "Everyone has been obnoxious about us getting together. Saying they called it and everything. When Cooper started talking about asking you out it sort of just popped out." Jamie blocked a shove from her. "It will be fun. Just wait."

When they got to Murphy's, it was already super busy. Cops liked to come here to ease away what they saw throughout the day. Jamie went up to the bar to get their drinks and order them some food to share, while greeting other cops. By time he had their drinks, Eddie was standing at a high top with Kara and they were whispering and being super girly. It was nice to see this side of them. Jamie liked Eddie's girly side. He liked all her sides but it was fun to see her be excited like this.

Handing Eddie her drink, he heard someone calling Eddie's name.

"Janko!" Cooper called, "I have been thinking…. wait, Reagan, where is this woman of yours?"

Kara looked at Jamie laughing who was looking at Cooper. He smiled and put his arm around Eddie's waist. "Cooper, I'd like you to meet the future Mrs. Jamie Reagan." Then leaned down and kissed her head.

"Hey Cooper," Eddie cooed. "What is it you were thinking?"

"Uh…. nothing Janko, nothing. Congrats you guys! See you later." Cooper scurried away getting redder with each step he took. Everyone around them started busting out laughing.

"Well, babe." Jamie said, "I told you that would be fun. Now let's get that food I ordered and then head home. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Eddie hugged Kara and followed Jamie to the bar while he asked for their food to go. She wrapped her arms around him and sat her head on his back. She was aware of all the people who were watching. She switched her position so that her left hand was visible. Jamie had come home a few nights ago with his mother's ring, explaining if she didn't want it he would get her a new one. She wanted Mary Reagan's ring, despite who wore it for a few months 6 years ago. When the onlookers saw the sparkle, they all laughed and turned back around to minding their own business. She was happy. Life was good. And tomorrow, they would have another adventure. An Undercover adventure. She could stand being in his arms until then.

 _****Thanks everyone – this just came to me and I just kept writing. Please Review/Follow/Favorite. We'll see where their undercover job leads them to next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: If you can't tell, I'm on Holiday right now and writing has been one way to pass the time. This story is taking an unexpected turn. I was thinking I would start an entirely new story, however this particular read has a lot of followers and favoriters. We'll see how long this goes!_

"I just got a text from my dad, he said that we are meeting in a backroom at Angelo's instead of at 1PP. We should wear our street clothes and then he would like us to come over tonight for Pop's Spaghetti. I have no idea what's going on." Jamie stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright…." Said Eddie. She had no clue what was going on either but she didn't want to keep prying for information he didn't have. Renzulli had told them to go to 1PP in the morning. Switching that spot to a swanky restaurant the morning of seemed off to her. "I was thinking. Maybe our next day off we can go over and start cleaning out my apartment. My lease is up in about a month and it would be nice to not pay on two places for longer than need be."

"Sounds good," Jamie said, still not paying much attention. "Are you ready to go? Angelo's isn't a block away and we'll need to find parking."

Frank sat in the back of Angelo's with his security detail, DCPI Moore, Detectives Reagan and Baez and three individuals who turned out to be FBI Agents. When Jamie and Eddie walked in, Frank motioned for them to sit down.

"Agents Mellub, Danski and Frosts, this is Officers Jamie Reagan and Edit Janko. Officers, these three are Agents with the FBI who we are working with to eliminate possible terrorist acts. I will let them explain." Frank turned to the agents.

Agent Mellub, who looked Italian with the attitude to go with it immediately started talking. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us about our Undercover work. We have been tailing this group for over two years now. We had lost all hope until Detectives Reagan and Baez were able to flip a third-party accomplice into a CI. Here is what we are looking at." Handing them each folder packed full of information, he motioned for them to go ahead and look in it.

"There is a law firm called Tyler, Monroe and Duff, who specializes in Immigration law. They are fighting for a way for people to come to this country who seek refuge and help. At least, according to their slogan. What is going on beneath all of this, is smuggling of drugs and contraband items with the people who come in. The contraband is used to pay the lawyers their fee, who then goes and sells it making a large amount of money with each Immigrant who passed into this country. We have come up with a profile of a young practicing lawyer," he pointed to Jamie, "who is eager to get his hands dirty in the big city after a very successful run in Rhode Island. He also wants to make his fiancé," Agent Mellub now pointed at Eddie, "extremely happy, with all of the finer things in life. She is also your office assistant who helps you with the day to day tasks. Are you with me so far?"

Jamie and Eddie both nodded. Eddie understood why Jamie had been picked for this. He was a bar passing lawyer on top of a cop. He wouldn't need a lot of extra training. She just wasn't sure why she was there.

"Not that I'm complaining," said Eddie, "But it seems like I'm just along for the ride. What is my purpose, besides acting spoiled?"

Agent Monroe looked at Eddie. She was an older woman who had a wise look to her. "Officer Janko, you have had great success with your undercover work in the past. With you speaking Serbian, this will open an entirely new set of immigrants to work with which will get you in the door faster. It will also go a lot smoother if there are two of you digging into these cases instead of one."

Eddie nodded her head in understanding and Jamie finally asked what they both were thinking. "So, when does this start?"

Agent Monroe switched her gaze from Eddie to Jamie. "Monday Morning. You have today and tomorrow to memorize your profiles and Sunday night we will brief you before moving you to a safe house to stay in over the course of the case. All the information is located in your folders. We will see at the 5-4 Precinct on Sunday Evening." And with that, the three agents rose to their feet and departed.

Danny, Baez, Jamie, Eddie and all of Frank's detail looked around at one another. "well kid," Danny said, "glad you get to use something from that Harvard degree."

Eddie and Jamie went back home for the remainder of the day and studied their new profiles. Eddie shut herself in the bedroom walking around and reading her information while Jamie sat at the kitchen table taking meticulous notes. At 5 o'clock, Eddie peaked her head out and asked if he was ready to go over to his dads.

"Yes, I'm ready but you better prepare yourself. This isn't going to be a fun dinner. It's going to be all about the case and what we need to do. He tries to hide his concern but it doesn't work well when it's family." Jamie looked at her. "You still want to do this?"

Eddie smiled and looked at Jamie across the room. "I do. This is a really bad thing they are doing Jamie, and we just so happen to be the ones that can get them off the streets. I'm ready for this."

Jamie and Eddie walked in to the kitchen seeing the smaller table set with five place settings instead of four. _Danny must be joining,_ Jamie thought. It didn't surprise him. Danny was the detective who had flipped the CI that started this whole ball so it was only fair that he would be included in Frank's conversations with them.

"Hey Eddie," Henry leaned in kissing her cheek. "Thanks for coming over on late noticed. I've just had a real hankering for Spaghetti lately." Eddie laughed and automatically asked if she could help with anything. Henry gave her the wine glasses to fill while Danny and Jamie turned to each other.

"You got a good one, Kid." said Danny kindly.

"Don't I know it." Jamie replied. "But seriously. How in the world did this case get put on us?"

"Dinners ready!" yelled Henry. Frank came into the room stopping to kiss Eddie's cheek before sitting in his spot.

"Let's say Grace." Frank announced, "They are importing discussions we need to start right away."

After Grace, everyone dug into Henry Reagan's famous spaghetti. No one really said anything, so Eddie decided to break the ice.

"So…Jamie gets to be a lawyer!"

Frank looked up from his plate. "How are you feeling about the assignment? I do not want either of you going in if you have any inkling that something isn't right."

Jamie, still focusing on his food spoke up first. "Look, dad. We've talked about this together. These are bad guys who could cause a lot of trouble. We're both in for this. We want to get in, get out and fix what's wrong. We're both able and willing. And Danny will be there to watch our backs."

Danny looked over at Jamie and said, "You're right, Kid. I've got your guys backs. Nothing will happen on my watch."

And with that, they all returned to their spaghetti laughing at old stories of Henry and Frank on the job.

 _Not a whole lot of action…but stay tuned for their first day undercover in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Please remember that this is a work of FICTION. I have no idea what type of Undercover Technology they use or the process they must go through. This is simply a story that I think would be enjoyable to read or watch. I do not own any Rights to any of the characters or places used in this story. Please Enjoy!_

"This place is NICE." Eddie remarked. They were settling into the NYPD's safe house for this particular undercover job. It just so happened to be a high-rise apartment in Tribeca. "We might as well live it up while we can."

"Oh Ellie," sighed Jamie using her UC name, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. "You deserve all the finer things."

Eddie laughed and continued looking around. They had tonight to settle in and tomorrow they would be reporting to the office where Jamie's "Law Practice" would be stationed out of. The CI had made a meeting bright and early for them to meet with the partners Tyler, Monroe and Duff. Eddie wasn't nervous. She was excited. She wanted to get this done with and get these bad men off the streets. She also loved using her Serbian Heritage while on the job. It was a way for her to remember her mother and grandmother and the memories she made as a child.

"Let's make some dinner and relax." Jamie suggested. "We know our parts, over studying and over analyzing is not going to help. We've got this and we've got a full fridge of food." He walked over to the Fridge and started pulling stuff out. "How about Chicken Parmesan?"

"That would be great, you start on the chicken, I'll work on the sauce." Eddie smiled as she stood across from Jamie in front of tomatoes, onions and a cutting board with a long knife. "I could get used to this. I know we don't really know how our future will play out with work schedules but I'm glad this could be a part of it. But I've been meaning to talk to you about the future and our careers..."

Jamie looked up quickly. A look of confusion was already spreading over his face when Eddie looked up from the tomatoes.

"Jamie. You are the best cop I know. I understand your issue with moving forward in your career because you're the Commissioners Son. But you should be taking the Sergeants test as well. You are an amazing TO. You deserve to see where this can take you. And as your fiancé, your future wife, your partner and your fellow cop, I want you to take it. If not for you, then for me. Please?"

"Eddie." Jamie leaned onto the counter closer to her. "Do you know what people will say if I get promoted?"

"Jamie, do you know what they will say if I get promoted? The same type of things they said when they thought we were having an affair on the side. People will always talk. In my opinion, you might as well give them something good to talk about. And Jamie?" Eddie walked around the counter and cupped his face. "The people who matter, will know you deserve this. Your Family, the Brass and me."

Jamie reached his hands up and placed them on Eddie's which were still on his face. "I love you. I don't think I will ever be able to tell you or show you how much I really do. I will take the test. But any promotions either of us are offered, we'll decide on together. Deal?"

"Deal, handsome." Eddie leaned up and kissed him long and sweet. "And I love you."

Knowing that they needed to get a good night's sleep, Jamie and Eddie went to bed shortly after dinner.

"Are you nervous, Ed?"

"No Jamie. We'll be there together. I don't have anything to be nervous about."

The alarm went off at 545AM. They needed to be at the office by 730 so they could familiarize their selves with it as well as prepare for their meeting with the Partners. After groaning and grumbling, the pair got up and got ready for the day.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Jamie yelped seeing his fiancé walk in the room.

"What? I'm an office assistant. Baez approved of everything, I made sure to show her."

"Eddie…you look – I mean. Wow." Jamie couldn't get his eyes to go back into his head. Eddie was wearing a tight pencil skirt with heels that made her legs look a mile long, a crisp white blouse with the top four buttons undone enough to show a lacy camisole and librarian type glasses with her hair in waves. "I'm glad my UC is also for you to be my fiancé." Taking a few steps forward so he could put his lips on hers.

"Mr. Reagan, after work we can finish this. We need to go!" Eddie smiled and grabbed her bag off of the entryway table. Jamie followed her out of the door and onto the street, ready for whatever the day threw at them.

"Hi, please make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink?" Eddie stood and greeted the three partners as they entered the office. "My name is Ellie Janson, this is my fiancé's practice. I help out in the office."

The three partners took turns shaking Eddie's hand and making small talk. Jamie entered the front office with a large grin. "Gentlemen! My name is Justin Rugen. Thank you so much for meeting with me. I see you've met my future wife, Ellie?" Jamie put his arm around Eddie's waist. "Sweetheart, hold my calls for our meeting." He kissed her lightly on the temple and waved for the partners to follow him.

As the three partners passed Eddie, she smiled and waved goodbye. "I'll be here if you need anything!" She pulled out her tablet and started a message to Danny and Baez: _They're in the meeting. All is good now. I'll be patch you in to listen with us._ She set her tablet down and stood up from her desk to make sure they were all in Jamie's office. She quickly logged into the Solitaire App, which was a decoy App for the FBI's Top Surveillance system. The entire office was secretly bugged, including Jamie's Office. This meant that Eddie could listen and watch Jamie's meeting from her desk, while Danny and Baez watched from their lookout at the diner across the street. Inputting her password and sending an invitation for the Detectives to join, Eddie put the earbuds into her ears and focused on the screen.

After a round of introductions, Jamie began talking. "Gentleman, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. Mr. Tripp spoke very highly of you and your firm. Rhode Island is home, but Ellie has always wanted to live in New York City. I'm anxious for us to start our life here."

"Understandable, Mr. Rugen. Your fiancé is lovely. Is she Serbian, by chance?" The man in the middle asked.

"She is, Mr. Monroe! How could you tell?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess my boy. Was she born in the United States or was she brought over with family?"

"Her mother was pregnant with her when she came to the US for citizenship. Her mother and father, along with her maternal grandmother entered the country together. She holds her Serbian Heritage very close to her heart." Taking a break and laughing he added, "I have to watch myself. If I really upset her she starts speaking very quickly in an English – Serbian mix that I have no idea what she is saying. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't look so good while doing it!"

The three men all laughed heartily and immediately started to relax. Eddie couldn't help but smile as she watched. Jamie was good undercover. "He's good under my covers." She said quietly to herself, laughing at her joke.

"That is disgusting and makes me want to gauge my eyes out, Janko." Came Danny's voice in her ear piece.

Eddie's mouth dropped open in horror, forgetting that there was a microphone under her pen holder on her desk.

"That's right…Big Brother can hear you." Danny laughed.

After about 45 minutes, Jamie walked the men out of his office to the front door. "I look forward to starting this journey with you fellows. Thank you for the opportunity." Shaking their hands, the men left and Jamie locked the door behind them. "Well, that went well I think. They are really interested in your Serbian Heritage."

"Yeah?" Eddie got up from her desk. "I was watching and listening but I'm interested to hear your take. Let's patch in Danny and Baez and we'll discuss."

"As far as I can tell, we are all good to go." Jamie said as him and Eddie sat on the sofa in the office waiting room with the tablet on video chat. "They seemed to really trust what I was feeding them. And Monroe pinned Eddie as Serbian right away. So many questions about her and her heritage."

"Alright Jamie, when is your next meeting? I think you should find a way to make it out of the office if possible, like a lunch. Take Eddie. Eddie, you will need to play the quiet fiancé card, UNTIL you are questioned. At that time, you should make sure they feel the love you have for your heritage. Make them feel like they cannot do this operation without you." Baez explained.

"No Problem," Eddie said.

"The office assistant at their firm is supposed to reach out to me in later today. I will see what I can do for it to be an outing." Jamie looked at his fiancé. "You still good?"

Without taking her eyes off of Baez inside the tablet, Eddie replied, "I'm good Jamie. All good."

Later that night Jamie got an email from the office assistant at Tyler, Monroe and Duff requesting a meeting to further discuss their partnership the next day. Jamie quickly responded asking if they could make it a lunch meeting at Jean Georges claiming they would already be there to check the place out for Ellie's possible Bridal Shower location. After confirming that they could in fact meet there at 1PM, Jamie made sure that Danny and Baez knew so that they could case the place for a meet up. Jamie knew they would have to be wired but he was surprised to hear that Eddie's necklace would be the device. _Technology sure has come a long way,_ he thought as he walked into the bedroom where Eddie was curled up with a magazine. After explaining the plan for tomorrow, he sat at the end of the bed and grabbed her feet.

"You know, I just care. It's not that I don't think you can do it. You are capable of doing anything and everything and I trust you with my life. That doesn't mean that I don't worry, just like I know you worry about me." Jamie started massaging her feet while he talked. "I love you, Eddie. I just want you to remember that."

Eddie put her Magazine down which Jamie could now see was a Modern Bride Magazine. "I know Jamie. And I love you for it. I've just accepted that I need to continue telling you I'm good. I expect you to do the same."

"I will, don't worry. Anything interesting in that magazine? Wanna talk wedding plans for a while?" Jamie asked.

"YES!" Eddie sat up quickly, with a thousand-watt smile on her face. "So, I was thinking. We don't want to spend a ton of money. And with my dad not being able to walk me down the aisle, I was thinking maybe something low key. Like the BBQ we talked about. I was thinking that maybe…. we could get married at your Dad's house? In his backyard and just have the reception there? What do you think?"

"Really?! Are you sure? You don't want a big wedding with all the fancy stu…" Eddie silenced Jamie with a kiss. When she pulled back Jamie could tell that this really was what she wanted.

"Jamie, I want you and me. Your family. Renzulli, Baez, Walsh, McKenna…. Hayley, Spencer. But I want it to be at a place that's important to you. Your home was a big part in making you the man you are today. I want our home to be that important to our kids. And I want to have fun and be with you. That is the big wedding I want." Eddie didn't take her gaze away from Jamie. "If that's weird or you don't think your dad would be okay with having a bunch of cops at his house, I understand. It is a lot to ask."

Jamie smiled. "I don't know how I got this lucky. That sounds like the perfect way for us to get married. Although all I really care about is making you happy."

"I know that, Jameson!" Eddie squealed as she launched herself onto him and laughed as he rolled her over underneath him. _I am the luckiest girl in the world,_ she thought to herself. She guessed he was thinking something very similar as they laughed and kissed, trying to make up for all the time lost in the past four years.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: Again, this is a work of fiction & I do not own any rights to these characters, places and CBS's Blue Bloods! It's a longer chapter than the previous ones, but I wanted to make sure to get some family interactions in here. Please Review and enjoy!_

Jean Georges was set beautifully for the lunch crowd when Jamie and Eddie walked in the next day. Danny and Baez, along with the two FBI agents, were wired and working in various parts of the restaurant. They didn't expect anything to happen where they would need to intervene but as Danny said, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Baez, playing hostess, made small talk with Jamie and Eddie as she led them to a table in the far corner of the main room. Jamie pulled Eddie's chair out for her to sit and then took the seat next to her. It was a round five top table and Jamie made sure they were able to look out into the room and see their surroundings.

Jamie took Eddie's hand on the table and smiled. "It's going to be weird going back to patrol." He whispered, "I'm digging this snooty fiancé wardrobe."

"Mr. Rugen!" Jamie snapped his head up and saw Baez leading the three partners towards them. "And sweet Ellie!" Mr. Monroe smiled at Eddie.

Standing up, Jamie shook hands with the partners, while Eddie allowed Mr. Monroe to reach over and kiss her cheek. Jamie wasn't kidding when he said that Mr. Monroe was very interested in her.

"Ms. Janson, here is the information you requested for us to possibly host your bridal shower. My card is in the folder, please don't hesitate to call with any questions." Baez sat down the folder next to Eddie who thanked her and excitedly put the folder in her large Prada purse.

Mr. Duff, who hadn't talked much in their first meeting, began. "Mr. Rugen – call I call you Justin? I was hoping to get business out of the way first. As you know we deal with immigration law and helping people get to a safe place to live a much better life than they currently are. A lot of our work is Pro Bono. We believe that helping people is more important than being paid."

"Please, call me Justin." Jamie smiled, "I have always been interested in Immigration Law. My internship out of law school was with the Department of Immigration. I enjoyed it but there just wasn't a lot of need for an immigration lawyer where we were at in Rhode Island. And please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm still young. We've moved here, I have a lease for my practice. I'm not in the point of my career yet where the majority of my cases can be Pro Bono."

"Of course not." Mr. Duff said, not taking his eyes off of Jamie. "There are other aspects of our practice that are more for pay out than for the good work. If you decide to join our practice, there is no reason that you won't be making at least three times the salary you told us you had in Rhode Island."

"Wow…." Jamie looked at Eddie. "That's a lot of money. Would I ever be able to go home, or would I be at the office all hours of the day and night then?"

At this time, Mr. Tyler decided to join in the conversation. "It is not a walk in the park, Justin. There will be long days and some nights. You may want to work from home some weekends. But, we would like Ellie to come on board to the practice too. We have one receptionist in the front office who answers calls and directs clients to the proper partner. Then we each have secretaries in front of our personal offices. Ellie would be yours, if she chooses to come."

Eddie took this time to join in the conversation. "That is a lovely offer, gentleman. I enjoy helping Justin in the office now but we have been discussing me staying home once we're married. We're ready to start a family and I've always dreamed of being a stay at home mother." Eddie smiled at Jamie and for a minute Jamie forgot where they were. He couldn't wait to start a family with her one day. He couldn't think for a minute, with pictures of Eddie with his child floating through his mind.

"Of course, Ellie," Mr. Monroe leaned forward. "We would work to fit all the needs of your changing family. We would include childcare in your salary, as well as a flexible schedule that you would set yourself."

"That's wonderful! We'll still need to discuss it, however." Eddie said.

Mr. Monroe smiled at her. "Of course, my dear. We will do whatever if takes to get you on board. We've helped many people, many families over the years. We are always looking at ways to expand the people that we reach. We all believe that your heritage would be a huge asset that would allow us to help more people."

"Oh?" Eddie looked around the table. "My heritage? As in…?"

"Serbia. We are interested in opening our immigration practice to the need of any Serbians that want to immigrate here to start a new life, free of the religious wars they are going through." Mr. Duff explained. "Justin informed us that you speak Serbian and still practice many traditions of your heritage. We believe that you could help our clients understand more of the process as well easing into their new lives here."

"That's amazing, Mr. Tyler. You are correct, I do hold my heritage close to me. My parents and grandmother who traveled here when my mother was pregnant with me are no longer living and I miss them every day. It was very hard to get here from Serbia, I remember the stories that they told me. I would love to help other families transition easier." Eddie took Jamie's hand in hers on top of the table. "Sweetheart, I would like us to think about this. You have always wanted to help people."

"I agree, Ellie." Jamie looked at her before looking to the partners, Specifically Mr. Duff. "What is our next step?"

"We will need to see you next week, let's say on Monday? To fill out the paperwork of your partnership, which will be on a 6-month trial basis. After the 6 months we will revisit your contract and decide if you will continue as a permanent partner. At that time, you will buy into your partnership. As the first 6 months are probationary, you will not need to pay into the practice. I have no doubt that after 6 months, our relationship will continue and blossom into a full-time partnership."

Eddie and Jamie looked at each other. "Alright." Jamie said. "What do you say we order and eat and you can fill us in on some of your previous cases. I'd like to understand as much about your practice as possible. I really believe this is the best step for us as a family and myself as practicing lawyer."

"Wonderful." Mr. Monroe smiled, "Well, Ms. Ellie, I hear they have a lovely Cobb Salad here. What else sounds good?"

After about an hour and a half, everyone at the table stood up to say their farewells. The remainder of the lunch had included talk of Ellie's family, her traditions and their upcoming wedding plans. Eddie made sure to speak with emotion and never ceasing charm and the partners bought it like it was going out of style. They all walked out together, bidding farewells to Baez at the Hostess Stand. Once they were outside, the Partners climbed into a BMW X5 while Jamie and Eddie walked towards the Porsche parked a few blocks away. Once they were inside the vehicle, Jamie was the first to speak.

"Eddie, you were amazing in there. I really feel like they think they need you to go further. We're so in and it's because of YOU!"

Eddie smiled and took Jamie's hand that was resting on the gear shift. "You were amazing, too. We make a great team. Let's just hope that the rest of this goes quickly."

Right then, Jamie's UC phone beeped from the dashboard where he had set it when he got in the car. It was a text from Danny.

" _Good Job, kids. We've got them right where we want them. See you at Sunday Dinner."_

In the time between the Friday lunch and Family Dinner on Sunday, Jamie and Eddie reported to the "Law" Office but worked on FBI issued laptops, trying to dig up anything they could on the three partners and the people that had needed their help to come to the United States. They were both excited to get out and get together for Family Dinner. When they left the high rise in Tribeca, they walked a few blocks away, hailed a taxi to a subway station a few miles from Jamie's apartment. From there they took the subway to the stop closest to the apartment and walked to the parking lot, climbed into Jamie's Mustang and headed towards Bay Ridge.

"So, Jamie and Eddie are coming right? I made the regular amount of food." Erin asked Danny, who had just walked in with Sean and Jack.

"Yes, they will be here shortly. They just left Jamie's apartment. To be safe they walked to a Taxi a few blocks from the Safe House, to a Subway Station, to Jamie's Parking lot. We have no reason to think that they would be followed, but as always, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Erin nodded and continued mashing potatoes while Nikki got the dinner rolls out of the oven.

"Heeey!" Everyone looked up as Jamie and Eddie walked into the kitchen hand in hand. It was still so amazing that they were finally together. Erin had wished for this for years, since her first talk with her little brother about his feelings. Jamie had grown into a wonderful man over the years but Eddie seemed to be the one person who continued helping him grow.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Erin asked as Nikki walked over and hugged both Jamie and Eddie. Dan waved and the boys high fived Jamie and surprisingly, hugged Eddie as well.

"It's going! Need any help?" Eddie had already walked over to the sink to wash her hands so that she could help.

"Um, can you get the broccoli out of oven and put it in this serving dish? Besides that, we're pretty much done. Boys, start taking the rest of this out to the table and let your grandfathers know that dinner is ready." Since Linda's passing, Erin tried to take over the family dinners so that they continued flowing easily. It wasn't as smooth as when Linda was pulling the strings, but they all appreciated Erin stepping up.

"Edit! Jamie!" Henry went back and forth between calling Eddie her real name and nickname. She didn't mind it, Henry was old school and honestly, it was impossible not to like him. Eddie smiled and waved, continuing to put the broccoli in the serving dish. Once she was done, she sat it on the table and sat in the chair that Jamie had pulled out for her and placed her napkin on her lap. Once Jamie sat down, she took his hand and waited for everyone to get settled so that they could say grace. Once they all said, "Amen", the food started passing and the questions started flowing.

Sean immediately dug in but stopped after a few bites and looked at his Uncle. "So, have you guys decided anything on the wedding yet?"

Jamie tried not to look so surprised when Sean asked the question. "We've done some talking about it, bud. It's going to be short, sweet, small and soon. We actually had something we wanted to run by Dad and Pop."

Eddie looked at Jamie, surprised he was the one to bring it up. Henry, Frank and the rest of the table all looked at Jamie. "Yes?" Frank asked, looking over his wine glass at the two of them.

"Well, we've been talking and we've decided that we don't want a huge church wedding. The priest can be there to bless us, but we don't have a conventional relationship and our story getting here has been one for the ages. Eddie doesn't have a lot of family and" Jamie was interrupted by Eddie setting her hand on his leg.

"I'm sure you know some of my family situation. I lost my mother when I was in middle school. My father is currently in prison for fraud and embezzlement. I have a few friends from college and some good friends from the job. I was an only child. One thing that I've always loved about Jamie is the family that he comes from. He has always had people there for him. That is what I want for our future family. That's all I ever wanted growing up."

Henry smiled and said exactly what everyone else was thinking. "Eddie, you're part of our family now. You have all of us, forever."

"Thank you, Henry. That means more to me than you will ever know." Eddie smiled at Jamie's grandfather.

"So, we were thinking of something much smaller. Obviously with all of our family and friends there. And we wanted to do it this summer." Jamie explained, looking at his father. "We were wondering…well, more like hoping, that we could get married here. In the backyard. And have a Backyard BBQ type of reception. If it's too much, we understand. Dad, you're the PC. There would be a lot of cops here to celebrate. I understand if you don't want to deal with that. We'll find something different. But we at least wanted to ask since it was our number one idea." Jamie looked at Eddie, who smiled and leaned her head towards his, showing her agreement.

Frank and Henry, on their perspective ends of the table, looked at each other. Henry nodded his head and Frank knew that he agreed. "If that's what you want, we would be honored to do that for you. I will just need to discuss with Garrett any PR/liability issues there would be."

"Really?!" Eddie squealed, automatically embarrassed that she was acting like such a girly girl. Jamie laughed at her and looked at his father.

"Thanks, Dad. It really would mean a lot to us to get married here."

Frank nodded, suddenly overcome with emotion. It was true that he had been blindsided by the sudden engagement but Eddie already felt like a daughter to him. She made Jamie happier than he had ever seen him and he knew that she would take care of him in everyway she could for the rest of their time together. He was comforted in this and happy, but sad that Mary wasn't around to witness this.

Raising his water glass, Jack looked around at the table, "To Family". The rest of the table lifted their glasses in agreement know that they were all lucky to have each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any rights to the characters, places or CBS. Please Review and Enjoy!_

"So, let me make sure I'm understanding this correctly." DCPI Garrett Moore looked across the desk at the commissioner. "Your youngest son, who graduated from Harvard Law and then decided to become a beat cop, asked his partner of 5 years to marry him. She said yes and they also sprung on you that there aren't any written rules in any patrol guide so they believe they should remain partners. As if that isn't messy enough, they want to have their Wedding in your backyard, where I'm sure you'll be serving booze and inviting a large number of officers that are under your command. And you want me to tell you a way that you can tell them that they can do that?"

Frank pursed his lips and looked sternly at Garrett. "Yes, that is what I'm asking. Jamie has been through a lot and Eddie is who he belongs with. I want to give them this small thing to start their lives together. What do you think?"

Garrett looked down at his desk. It wasn't often that Frank came down to his office but each time that he did, Garrett was surprised by the reasoning. "Frank…I understand why you would ask me for advice on this. But this is a family matter. If you want to open your home for your son's wedding, you should do it. I do suggest protecting yourself somehow, whether that be by providing transportation back into the city or signed agreements that no one can sue you if they drink too much and do something stupid. I do suggest having a security point set up before people enter, simply for safety, like we would do at any Police Event."

"Can I count on your help for this? I do consider you a friend, not just my DCPI." Stated Frank.

"It would be my pleasure, Frank. Now go – Call your son and tell him he's getting married in your backyard."

"Eddie? Eddie! My dad just called. He talked it over with his DCPI and they talked out having the wedding at the house. He said he would love to host it!" Jamie looked so adorable telling Eddie all of this. She couldn't believe he was hers. It had been a few weeks since everything with Dante Sorrento had happened and so much had changed but still remained the same.

"Jamie! That's amazing! I can't believe it!"

Taking her in his arms, Jamie started swaying to imaginary music smiling at the giggles that came from her surprise. "Now we just need to set a date and do the damn thing!" he whispered. At that time the bell for the front door tinkled and the Partners of Tyler, Monroe and Duff walked in. "Gentleman! Sorry, we were just celebrating locking down a Venue for our wedding." Jamie let go of Eddie, who made sure to stay glued to his side.

"That is wonderful!" Mr. Monroe beamed. "Where at?"

"Oh Mr. Monroe, we're getting married at Justin's Family's Plantation in Rhode Island. It's beautiful. It really is a dream come true!" Eddie smiled. She didn't need to pretend to be ecstatic. She truly was.

"That will be lovely! What a great way to start your week. What do you say we discuss your probationary partnership so you have more to celebrate?" Mr. Monroe asked, with nods of agreements coming from the two other partners.

"Of course, let me just lock this door up since we'll be more comfortable in my office. Ellie, can you please set the phones to silent so that we will not be interrupted?" Jamie started towards the front door removing the keys from his pockets. Eddie made sure to silence the phones and indicated that the Partners should follow her back to Jamie's office.

Once they were all in the office, Jamie settled behind the beautiful mahogany desk with Eddie sitting to his right. The Partners sat on the other side of the desk, each man looking more serious than they had ever looked in a meeting.

"Ok Justin, here is the paperwork for the probationary partnership. It's a standard contract saying that you won't be working for another firm in these six months." Mr. Tyler slid over a stack of papers to Jamie. "As you'll be able to see, it's very standard. Most firms use the same contract. You can read over it after our meeting and fax it to our office. Ellie, there is a few papers for you to sign as well, so watch for those."

Ellie and Jamie both nodded. Mr. Duff spoke next. "Now, we have reached out to our what we call Hunters. They travel into other countries into cities or towns searching for the local Immigration Services. They analyze what all they have already and what they need in terms of paperwork and certificates. We then step in, making sure all of their applications are properly filled out and we help get them here safely. Our Hunters have agreed to start in Drvengrad, then moving south first and making a circle back to Drvengrad."

"We want you to take point on this, Justin. We will be there to help you along the way, but Ellie and you will be the leads. Justin, you will work on the legality of the operation, while Ellie, it would be best if you were available for translation as well as making these people feel comfortable. The hunters will set them up with Video Chat as well as voice calls too."

"Sounds easy enough." Eddie looked at Jamie. Jamie nodded in agreement. "Will this be a Pro Bono case?" She asked.

"Yes, but we will pay you for your time. Your Pro Bono work is simply your smarts. During your probationary period we will cover the Pro Bono cost. You will find all the contact information for our Hunters in this Folder." Mr. Duff handed a folder to Jamie, "They will email you the profiles of the clients and you will go from there. Mr. Monroe will meet with you again on Wednesday to check your progress as well as answer any questions that may arise. Please go over the contracts for your partnership first, then get to work on these."

In unison, the three partners stood up. Jamie and Eddie rose as well and shook their hands. "Thank you for this opportunity." Jamie said, trying his best not to look disappointed. The partners all nodded and swiftly headed towards the door. Jamie rushed ahead of them to unlock the door and locked it again once they had left. "Shit…" he muttered.

"Jamie…they aren't going to just tell us about the contraband. They are going to have us help people in to see if we're trustworthy. This could last through your entire probationary partnership. We have to find a way to speed this up."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how." Jamie looked perplexed, like he was trying to figure out a riddle that was right in front of him. Eddie sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Let get ahold of Danny and Baez. They should have been listening in the entire time. We can brainstorm this together." Eddie stated, in a matter of a fact way. "We're not alone. Let's figure this out."

Jamie nodded and went over to sit next to her. They weren't alone. They had each other, Danny, Baez and the FBI. The only way this would work is to work together. Taking out his phone he typed a message that felt like it didn't define itself as much as it needed to.

 _J: Danny, how are we going to do this?  
D: We've got a plan. Trust me, kid. _

_Thanks for all your support! I know this was a shorter chapter. I'll be back soon for another addition!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any rights to the characters, places or CBS. Please Review and Enjoy!_

Eddie picked up her phone while she sat at her desk in the law office on Wednesday and began typing.

 _Eddie: Hey, you free tonight? I could go for a drink and Jamie is busy.  
Erin: Sure…I should be out of here by 6. Is everything okay?  
Eddie: Yeah, everything is fine. This case is just stressful and I thought it would be nice to get out and have some girl time.  
Erin: Ok! How about the Wayland? We'll plan on around 6:30, but I'll text you when I'm leaving.  
Eddie: Great, see you then!_

"Whatcha doing?" Jamie asked from beside her. She didn't even hear him come in from his office.

"Hey…. I was just texting Erin. We're meeting tonight around 6:30 at The Wayland for drinks. I'm nervous about asking her to be a bridesmaid. Are you meeting with Danny tonight?"

"Yeah, at 7:00. We're going to meet at Murphy's. Don't be nervous, Erin has been fighting for us since the beginning. She'll be pumped." Jamie smiled at Eddie. "Then you'll meet with Nikki, Kara and Hayley?"

Eddie put down her phone and stood up. "Yes. When are you planning to ask Sean, Jack and Spencer?"

"Spencer I'll need to call, he won't be back to New York on business for a while. Sean and Jack, I thought I'd convince them to ride back to Sunday Dinner with us after church and we could both talk to them. Would that be cool?" Jamie wasn't nervous about asking any of the guys to be part of the wedding. Although they were going small and simple, they both agreed that these 8 people needed to be standing up with them. In their own way, each of these people were stepping stones in Eddie and him being together.

"Sounds good. Give Danny a heads up about that. One more thing off the checklist then!" Eddie wrapped her arms around Jamie in a tight hug. "Now, if we can just speed up this case we can actually start focusing on the wedding."

"Danny's plan will work." Jamie tried soothing Eddie with his words. "Mr. Monroe will be here in less than a half hour. It's going to go fine."

Danny had a plan. At first, Jamie wasn't convinced it would work but the more Danny talked the more it made sense. Danny knew that they're in was with Mr. Monroe. He was clearly the most personable one and he was clearly smitten with Eddie. Danny knew that they needed to play on this. He also knew that he needed to play on their relationship as well. Jamie needed to act strained for money, needing more work to "make Ellie happy". The more stressed Jamie portrayed himself, the more towards the edge of doing anything for money, the sooner Monroe would bring them into the Contraband smuggling.

Jamie, Eddie and Mr. Monroe were all settled into a cozy conference room inside of the practice. The two of them had done their research on the hunters and the perspective clients and Mr. Monroe was impressed. Danny and Baez were watching from a van around the block. So far, everything was going perfectly. Jamie and Eddie both knew more information than Mr. Monroe had hoped but Jamie was still being very reserved and edgy. Mr. Monroe was picking up on it. Now was the time to dismiss Eddie and talk man to man.

"Ellie sweetheart, can you run across the street and get us some lunch from the diner? Mr. Monroe, their soups are delicious and they have a great Chicken Salad Sandwich as well." Jamie looked at Mr. Monroe, hoping that Eddie leaving wouldn't distract him. He needed to get this locked in.

Eddie stood up and smiled, "Of course. Do you want your usual? Mr. Monroe, what can I get for you? Justin is right, their Chicken Salad Sandwiches are delicious – One of my favorites!"

Jamie nodded and Mr. Monroe beamed. "Well, my dear if you say it's delicious, I'm sure it is! I will have that, on a croissant if possible with chips. Thank you!" Eddie smiled at them and left the conference room, closing the door behind her. She unlocked the front door and walked across the street to the diner to order their food to go. She figured if she sat there and told them there was no rush, it would give Jamie enough time to lock down the ins they needed.

"Justin, is something bothering you today? You seem…off." Mr. Monroe asked while peering at Jamie.

Jamie took a sigh. He knew it was now or never. He had to do this right. "Come on, Kid." Danny whispered while he watched from the van.

"Mr. Monroe, as you know Ellie is amazing. I met her shortly after a good friend of mine had passed away and she lifted me out of a dark place. I would do absolutely anything for her. I need to give her more than I'm giving now. She deserves the best." Jamie took a big gulp. "I need to make more money. She's happy now but I need to maintain and build on the lifestyle we've chosen. I need to give her the best of everything." Jamie rubbed his hands over his face. He hoped he was selling it. "Do you have any cases that need work on? Or any suggestions? My practice was very stable in Rhode Island, but the city is a lot different."

Mr. Monroe looked at Jamie, stern at first, then softer. "My boy… Ellie is a beautiful, intelligent woman. I understand wanting to keep her happy. And NEEDING to keep her happy. Believe me, after four marriages, I know women need to be happy to stick around." He laughed at his little comment. "Are you hurting for money now?"

"No sir, not at all. But I don't want to sit on what I have already. I need to keep growing, to continue making more money. I'm afraid your practice, with all the Pro Bono work isn't going to give me what I need to make my future bride happy. She loves the thought of helping her people come to the US and I want to do what makes her happy. But I can't do that for practically free."

Clasping his hands together, the old man sighed. "We really don't want to lose you. Just with your initial research and ideas, I can tell that you are both people we can't afford to lose. But I do understand the money portion. If I had Ellie, I would feel the same way. I do have a way that you could make a profit on these suits. However, it's more of an under the table situation. We have never brought in a probationary partner before but…for some reason I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"I do, sir. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep Ellie happy." Jamie stated.

"Good. Let me explain more before your sweet girl returns. We have been trying to get into an Immigration Practice in Serbia for a long time. Serbia is currently under a Religious War that everyone is aware of. The war that very few people know about is the war of a drug called 'Rash'. Our clients are generally the producers and distributors of the drug. We believe its important for these people to have a safe refuge." He pointedly looked at Jamie to see if he was following.

"So, you are getting Drug Dealers out of Serbia?" Jamie asked, looking bewildered.

"Yes. These people are very intelligent. Once they are in our Country, we enlist their help. We, for lack of a better word, hire them to help them get back on their feet."

"What Kind of work do they do for you, Mr. Monroe?"

"Well son, they do different jobs for us. The Serbian Refugees in particular will be working to create a similar drug in the United States. We sell to the black market, specifically to medical personals that perform surgeries and procedures to help the people without insurance. The Rash Drug bares properties that could help many health issues."

"Wow." Jamie didn't need to act surprised. He was surprised. They were selling it for the Medical Black Market? He had not seen that coming. "That's noble of you, sir. But how would I be involved?"

"Well Justin, you would bring as many people to our country as you could. Then you would coordinate with the Hunters to meet the Heads of the Markets that we're selling too. You would make a commission on the sale. 20% of the sale, in cash to you. I suggest you open an off-shore account for any large cash deposits that may seem out of the ordinary. What do you think? Do you think you could do this, for Ellie?" Mr. Monroe leaned forward, staring unblinkingly at Jamie.

In the front office, Jamie heard the bell for the front door chime. Eddie was back. He needed to wrap this up. "I'm in. I want this. When do we start?"

The partner smiled at him and pounded his fist on the table. Eddie knocked on the door before coming in. "Lunch is served, Gentlemen!" she said in a singsong voice. Jamie smiled at her, expressing everything in one look. They totally had them.

At 6:15PM Eddie walked in to the Wayland. She saw Erin sitting at a booth clicking away on her phone with two glasses in front of her. She hurried over, greeting Erin and sliding into the seat across from her. "How are you doing?!"

"Eddie! I'm good. A busy day, I had court this morning and meetings all afternoon about changes coming to the DA's Office. How are you? How is the case?" Erin asked in all seriousness. Eddie was still so taken aback by being part of a larger family but she liked how much they cared.

"We had a big break today because of Jamie. He was awesome. BUT – I didn't ask you here for drinks to talk about work. I have something I want to talk to you about." Eddie nervously gripped the Scotch glass that Erin had ordered for her before she got there.

Erin looked puzzled. "Start singing Buster. What's going on?"

"Umm…. would you want to be one of my bridesmaids?" Eddie blurted out. She didn't want to get all mushy and thought she should just get it out of the way.

"SERIOUSLY?! I WOULD LOVE TO!" Squealed Erin. "You have no idea what this means to me. Jamie, since he was born, has always been the level-headed brother. He was always the one that I could talk to, who I could count on. Seeing him this happy, with YOU? It's all I've ever wanted for him."

"Awesome! I want to ask Nikki as well. I thought I would see if she could grab lunch one day. Do you think she'll want to stand up as well?" Eddie asked.

Erin beamed. "Nikki will be ecstatic. She's always been close to her uncle and especially with taking the Academy Entrance Exam, she really looks up to you."

Eddie blushed. She seemed to be blushing more and more in the last two weeks. She wasn't used to compliments and praises that she was given by Jamie and his family. "She'll be great with whatever she does. I'm excited to spend more time with her. Hayley, my best friend from high school will be my Maid of Honor and I'm going to ask Kara Walsh as well. We've become really close in the last few years and she's someone I trust with everything. Jamie is actually asking Danny to be his best man tonight. Then he'll call Spencer and we'll both talk to Jack and Sean after church on Sunday."

"This is great. It's going to be amazing. And please, let us know what we can do to help you. Even if it's just tagging along to look at Invitation samples. This will be one of the best days of your life. Don't let it stress you." Erin stated in a matter of a fact way.

"Thanks Erin. That means a lot. Now, on to the next piece of business – Embarrassing Jamie stories. Please!" The two women laughed and Erin leaned forward to fill Eddie in on everything that Jamie wouldn't want her to know about his childhood.

While Eddie and Erin sat at The Wayland, Jamie was waiting for Danny at the bar at Murphy's. "Good Job today, kid! I think we're in!" Danny sat down on a stool next to Jamie, where the bartender automatically sat down his favorite beer. "Wow, good service!"

Jamie rolled his eyes while looking at his older brother. "You are my brother. I do know what you like to drink. And thanks – today went really well."

"So, what did you want to meet for? Not that I'm complaining but we haven't done this in a long time." Danny asked, while looking around at the TVs for a game that interested him.

Jamie put his beer down and looked at his brother. "Well, you're the only brother I have left. We fight and bicker and you're a real pain in my ass, but you've always been there for me. I was wondering if you'd be there for me at my wedding. As my best man?"

Danny's eyes bugged out of his head when Jamie finished. "Seriously?! I would be honored Jamie. I know we haven't always got along but…" Danny stopped on the count of tears in his eyes.

Jamie laughed and shook his head. "Come on Danny. You're the only brother here. It was sort of obvious I'd ask you. No need to get emotional. And I also plan on asking Sean and Jack to be groomsmen as well."

Danny laughed and stared at his beer. "We'd be honored to stand up there with you. Thanks…you know for asking me. And for actually growing a pair and asking Eddie to marry you before even dating."

"You're such a jerk." Jamie said laughing and the two sat at the bar and watched a rerun of the Saturday fight, both of the knowing that they had each other's backs.

 _Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've had some time this past week which is why I've been able to update each day. It helps me relax, so thank you all for being a part of that! Until Next Time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any rights to the places, characters or CBS. Read, Review and Enjoy!_

Jamie and Eddie were lying in their bed in the Tribeca Apartment on Sunday night. They had went to Church that morning and easily convinced Jack and Sean to ride back to Frank's with them. It was a tight fit in the Mustang but they all laughed and talked about what was for dinner before Jamie asked them about being Groomsmen. The boys were pumped, saying of course they would want to be part of their backyard wedding. However, when they started asking Jamie about the Bachelor Party, Eddie decided to turn up the radio and sing as loudly as she could to end the topic and it definitely worked. "What are you thinking about?" Jamie whispered to her as her head lay on his chest. He was fiddling with her hair, which was a new favorite past time of his.

"Jamie." Eddie looked up at him. "I love you. I didn't know I could love someone this much. It's overwhelming sometimes. I lay here and think of how I almost lost you. And I feel so guilty that I'm so okay with you almost being killed, because it made us finally take this step. Lately, I've been feeling like a terrible person because of it." She sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her head against her knees. "I'm so emotional. I've never been emotional until you." She muttered, sounding annoyed.

Jamie sat up and looked at her. He knew how she felt. He would be lying if he said he didn't. "Eddie, please don't ever feel guilty for the way we got together. Come on, look at me." He reached out and gently lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. "Sorrento was nuts. The whole situation was nuts. But do you know what that did, besides push us to accept our feelings?"

"What?" Eddie asked, really not knowing what he was going to say.

Jamie leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. "It showed that I can count on you, no matter what. It showed that you are the strongest woman I've ever met. It showed that we have a connection that's so much more than a simple attraction. You need to not be guilty. Ever. I use to dream what it would be like to lay with you. To kiss you again. To be able to wrap my arms around you at a bar after you've made fun of me in a way that's so cute that I can't even be mad. I don't care how it happened. It happened. You're mine and I will always be yours. It may not be ideal the way that it happened But I don't- "before he could finish saying he didn't care how it happened, Eddie was on top of him kissing him like she needed his mouth to breathe herself. "Eddie…" he moaned into her as he wrapped her his hands around her waist.

Eddie placed her hands on his chest and looked at him. "Thank you for loving me. And for letting me love you. But can you do me a favor?"

"Of Course, what?" Jamie asked, looking at her wondering what she could possibly want.

"I need to not be so emotional right now. So, can you go ahead and distract me?" Eddie grinned, causing Jamie to grin back. Without a word, he rolled the both of them over, laughing and kissing her, silently letting her know he could distract her for as long as she would let him.

Jamie had received an email from Mr. Monroe early Monday morning asking if they could meet to discuss the Immigration Suit. Jamie texted Danny and said he thought Eddie should sit this one out, since he wasn't sure if the partners would want her to know about the drugs. Danny agreed and Eddie gladly stayed home and planned to go to Kickboxing later, a class she loved but had been skipping due to the UC Operation. Jamie replied to Mr. Monroe saying he was able to meet and would bring coffee and some Danishes since it was so early. After quickly getting ready, he kissed his fiancé goodbye as she settled back down to sleep some more and headed to the office.

Mr. Monroe was parked in front of the office already. When Jamie opened the blinds and unlocked the door, he got out of his Mercedes Benz CLK with his briefcase and headed towards the office. Jamie opened the door, letting the man in and locked it behind him. "Morning, sir. Your email sounded urgent. I left Ellie at home to continue sleeping."

"No Problem, my boy, no problem. I spent the weekend thinking of our new arrangement and Tyler and Duff are both very happy that you're on board with this. I started reaching out to the Head Hunter of the Serbian Suit. He's located 10 people. Seven producers and three distributors. This is the most we've had at once. Generally, we wouldn't do this many but we believe having your help will make this a lot smoother. We are meeting with a perspective Buyer tonight. You will need to be there. And the partners and I have decided that Ellie should be involved. With her speaking the language and knowing the culture, we believe that will help lock down the Buyer when they realize that we have the best way to these people. We are meeting in a back room at Scalini Fedeli at 7. Please review the 10 Serbian Natives we will be helping, all on this flash drive. The more you know, the more you'll impress the buyer." With a handshake, the man walked to the door, unlocked the deadbolt and let himself out.

 _Well, this is certainly speeding things up_ Jamie thought. He quickly shut off all the lights, closed the blinds and locked the front door. Walking out the back of the office he reached for his phone to call Eddie to fill her in on their plans for the night.

"This is great. We could wrap this up really soon." Danny beamed, looking at Maria. Danny, Maria and Jamie were all at the Tribeca Apartment while Eddie was still at Kickboxing.

"Danny, it's still going to take a few weeks to get these people here. We won't be able to catch them doing anything until people are here and making the drugs and attempting to distribute them." Jamie stated, not feeling the excitement that Danny was.

"Actually, Jamie -" Maria started, "We're thinking more along the lines of snagging the Black-Market Doctors and turning them. If you can meet and get them to admit what is going on, while wearing a wire, possibly getting something on paper like as recommendations or something? We could swoop in. Those Corporate guys won't last a second in Rikers, so they will be quick to give up their sources. They'll be facing a lot of time."

Danny smirked at Jamie. "And since it'll be on paper, you won't have to swallow anything this time."

Jamie rolled his eyes, thinking that he couldn't wait for this job to be done.

Scalini Fedeli was highly rated but Eddie didn't have much of an appetite. She knew that everything was riding on this dinner. As much as she loved undercover work, she missed walking the beat. As girly as it sounds, she was also excited to jump into wedding planning. With Jamie tightly holding her hand, she followed him into a back room of the restaurant where Mr. Monroe, Mr. Tyler and a man they had never seen were sitting. The three men rose to shake Jamie's hand and kiss Eddie's cheek. After a quick introduction to the man who turned out to be Dr. Basker, the five of them took their seats.

Mr. Tyler spoke first. "Justin, we're so happy you are on board with us. Monroe and I are just here to help if there are any issues, but we want you to completely take this."

Jamie took a breath and looked at Eddie. He was nervous, but he didn't want to show it. All it took was a look from Eddie and his nerves went away. It was amazing how one look from her could convey everything. It told him that she believed in him and that she knew he could do this. _Another Reason that I'm the luckiest man in the world,_ he thought.

"Okay Mr. Tyler. Dr. Basker, it's great to meet you. When Mr. Monroe and I spoke about this, I was so intrigued. Healthcare should be easier for people to receive." Looking around the room, he lowered his voice. "It is safe to speak here, correct?"

"Yes, Justin, this is our usual meeting spot. I performed a liver transplant on the Head Chef a few years ago. He has made sure that we have total privacy. Our Waitress is his longtime girlfriend and will have the most discretion." Dr. Basker stated.

Jamie allowed himself to look impressed. "Really? Wow…I would love for him to sit down with us. I want to hear his story." Jamie leaned back in his seat at the waitress came up to their table.

"Good Evening Lady & Gentleman!" the rail thin brunette beamed. "Dr. Basker, it is lovely to see you again. Colton has actually prepared a special menu for you. We know that you'll need time to talk and prefer not to be disturbed. I took the liberty of picking out a group of wines that will go with your meal as well. Can I get you anything else?"

"I don't believe so, Sarah. Thank you for taking such great care of us. By any chance would you and Colton have time to sit with us and talk? Justin is one of the newest partners and he would love to hear about your experiences." The doctor asked.

The waitress, Sarah, beamed at the doctor. "OF COURSE! Colton wouldn't be alive without you. Anything you need from us. We close at 9PM to the general public, but Colton and I will be the ones staying late and closing up when you've finished your meeting. Any time after we lock the doors, we can come sit down with you."

"Wonderful, Sarah. Please come join us when you're ready." Dr. Basker stated, giving Sarah a smile letting her know she was dismissed to get the wine and their first courses.

The wire was in Eddie's necklace again, which still amazed Jamie. The wine started flowing and the courses started showing up. Tonight, was Jamie's time to shine. Eddie was there as the dutiful Fiancé, to answer any questions on the Serbian Culture or people. Dr. Basker asked Jamie about his schooling and what made him want to go into Immigration Law. Then he asked how he felt about their pending arrangement.

Jamie looked thoughtfully at Eddie and then back at the doctor. "My mother died from cancer a few years ago. The insurance she had didn't provide much for treatment or care. She suffered for a long time. No one should have to go through that…No one. If she could have went somewhere else to get treatment, she may still be with us. She would have met Ellie, she would be in the front row at our wedding and she would spoil the children we will have. But she's not." Jamie looked down quickly, getting his emotions in check. He had made peace with his mother's death a long time ago but saying out loud that she would never meet Eddie had hit him right in the heart.

"I'm sorry, son." Dr. Basker said once Jamie looked up and met his gaze. "We do this only to help people. I hear your newest batch of people are involved the drug 'Rash'? This is an extremely useful drug and when used correctly can be used for anesthesia. Having access to this would change our game. We wouldn't need to source the anesthesia or anesthesiologist from local hospitals, which can be tricky when it comes to the operations we do. Also, if we rush someone in quickly for an emergency, we may not have enough anesthesia to complete the task which means we can't perform the procedure."

Eddie decided to jump into the conversation now. "And this drug is safe? Operations won't matter if the anesthesia kills them."

"It's very safe, especially since we can monitor it being made by your Serbian Refugees." Dr. Basker stated.

Eddie nodded and looked at Jamie. She just wasn't sure if they were getting enough that the FBI and the NYPD could work with. Jamie looked back at her and his eyes said the same thing.

As dinner continued the conversation turned to Eddie's heritage and traditions and the wedding plans they already had. Once the restaurant was closed to the Public, the chef and his waitress girlfriend joined the five of them for dessert. They told their story of how Dr. Basker saved Colton's life by getting him a new liver. Jamie asked as many questions as he could without seeming to be digging for too much information. As the night ended and they all rose to their feet to say their goodbyes, Jamie knew it was now or never for action.

"I'm very impressed, sir." He said to Dr. Basker. "I would, however, like to see your facility. Is there a time where we could meet there?"

Dr. Basker looked at the two partners and then back to Jamie. "Of course. I'm removing a tumor from the left lung of a seventeen-year-old female on Wednesday. How about you come before, talk to the patient and see how our procedures unfold? It should be a short procedure, so staying the whole time won't be an extended amount of time for you to be out of the office."

"Sounds great. Please email me the details of where to be and when. As always, Mr. Monroe, Mr. Tyler – it's been a pleasure. And it was wonderful meeting you, doc. I can't wait to start our work together." Jamie nodded and Eddie gave a small wave and smile as he led her out of the restaurant.

 _Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! I know this is a longer chapter. I had every intention of ending the UC in this chapter but it didn't feel right and it wasn't flowing as well as I hoped. I had some writers block this week, so my apologies. Next Chapter will be better…Promise!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own any rights to the characters, places or CBS. Read, Review & Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer: This is a chapter that's different from the previous ones. You have been warned!**_

Jamie and Eddie left the restaurant, quickly hailing a taxi. They didn't speak at all but stayed glued to each other's side. Eddie hadn't heard Jaimie give the driver the address but she started to realized they weren't heading back to the Tribeca Apartment. After a while, the taxi pulled over and Eddie got out while Jamie paid the driver. They were at the Brooklyn Heights Apartment. Jamie walked past Eddie and into the building. Confused, Eddie followed.

"Jamie, what is going on?" Eddie asked as soon as they were in the apartment. He hadn't spoke since the left the restaurant. He hadn't told her that they were going to his apartment. There was something going on and she wasn't sure what.

"I just…" Jamie was already in the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of whisky and pouring himself a larger glass than what Eddie expected. "I just needed something that was real. This case is getting to me. I don't know what to do. I thought we would be helping people get out of a bad situation. Instead, the people we are attempting to bring in are drug makers and dealers. So now we're going after people who actually help people. I get it. The Black Market is wrong and the way they do things isn't legal. But they are keeping people from dying. And people are going to die when we close this case. It's not right. It's shit." He downed the glass in one gulp and automatically poured himself another.

Eddie walked towards him. Not often did she see him get this way. He was upset and she could understand why. "Jamie, take a breath. I know it seems unfair. But they don't save everyone. They don't have the same qualifying requirements as normal health care. Basker and the partners make it sound so good because they want us to buy in. They aren't saving as many people as their hurting. And they are bringing a drug into this country that we know nothing about."

Jamie downed his second glass and scoffed at her. "I would have done something like this in a heartbeat for my mom if I had a chance. Instead she got to die because no one could help her." Eddie watched him pour another glass and down it right away.

"I get it, babe, I do but – "Eddie started.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M THINKING OR HOW I'M FEELING!" Jamie yelled. He finally looked at her and she saw nothing she recognized in his eyes. "I came back here so I could be somewhere real, so don't start talking about things you don't know about. That's not real."

Eddie's mouth opened in surprise. He had never yelled at her like that. They had disagreements, sure but he had never talked to her in that way. She didn't even know who he was right now. She knew he was hurting, confused and stressed, but that had never made him lash out at her like this. "Don't Jamie. Do not talk to me like this. I'm sorry that you're hurting but you need to stop drinking and stop taking this out on me."

Jamie set his glass down and refilled it, ignoring Eddie's direction to stop drinking. "Yeah Eddie? You want to talk? Your life was perfect growing up. Daddy may have broken the law but you didn't lose him. You still had your nice car and your nice things. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love. So just stop. I don't want to hear it."

"Screw you Jamie. I really hope this is the liquor talking. Sleep it off." Eddie turned around and marched into the bedroom. Jamie heard her slamming drawers around before seeing her coming back out to the living room. She threw a blanket and a pillow down on the couch. "Sleep tight, SWEETHEART." She said, emphasizing the last word. She went back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Jamie heard the lock click and knew he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

 _Whatever…she doesn't get it,_ he thought to himself. Shaking his head and realizing the whisky was working relatively fast for being on a full stomach he stumbled over to the couch and fell asleep.

Jamie woke up in a panic the next morning. His head was screaming and his eyes felt like they weighed ten pounds each when he opened them. He remembered coming here last night. He remembered how he acted. He remembered the things he had said to Eddie. "Shit." He said quietly. He messed up.

He got off the couch and went to the bedroom door. After trying the handle, he realized it was still locked. He knocked gently on the door, hoping she was up. "Eddie, open up please. I'm so sorry for last night. Please." He listened hard, hoping to hear her walk towards the door but no sound was made. He knew he couldn't force her to talk to him, he just had to wait for her to be ready. "Babe, I love you. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that last night. Please open up when your ready." Setting his forehead on the door, he knew he would have to wait before she was ready to talk.

Eddie heard Jamie's plea through the bedroom door. She wasn't ready to talk. She had spent the first half of the night crying. Crying because of his words, of how she couldn't see any of him in his eyes when he talked. Crying because he clearly didn't care that her own mother died when she was barely a teenager. Crying because he clearly felt that he couldn't talk to her. She had finally fell asleep, dressed in one of his old Harvard t-shirts. She may be super upset at him, but she hated not having him next to her as she slept. Having his smell on her was the closest thing she would allow herself to have. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, snapping her out of her current thoughts. It was Danny.

 _D: Good Job last night. You guys taking the day off?_

Eddie wasn't sure but she thought they probably needed it. They weren't due at Basker's building until the following day. They would need to meet with Danny and Baez to formulate a plan at some point in the day.

 _E: We're a little slow at getting around today…last night was a lot of info and sorta overwhelming_

 _D: Yeah, I get that. We need to meet up today and discuss tomorrow. Why don't you guys plan on coming over for pizza, around 5? My place, Jack and Sean will both be out._

 _E: I'll have to check with your brother, but I'm sure it will work._

 _D: Uh oh…what did he do?_

 _E: Huh?_

 _D: You called him 'my brother'. In the last 5 years, the only time you've ever called him anything other than his name or 'partner' has been because you were arguing. So, go on – tell brother Danny what he did._

 _E: He was just upset after last night. I think it brought back a lot of memories of the end with your mom and he started drinking…it's nothing._

 _D: He tends to blow up when he gets upset if he hasn't dealt with things. Did you put him in his place?_

 _E: I told him to stop drinking and then threw a pillow and blanket on the couch lol_

 _D: Nice! He loves you. Take your time and when your ready, talk to him. And if you want me to beat him up, I will totally do it. You know, so you'll feel better_

 _E: haha, thanks Danny. I'll let you know. We'll see you tonight_

 _D: See you then, Sister in law_

Eddie put her phone down. She didn't want to talk to Jamie but she knew she had to. She pulled on some sweatpants and threw her hair into a messy bun before going and unlocking the bedroom door. Upon opening it, she saw Jamie sitting against the wall next to the door, writing in a notebook furiously. "Eddie…" Jamie started, trying to stand up quickly.

"I was hungry. The kitchen is out here." Eddie walked passed him towards the kitchen. He reached out and gently grabbed her arm, twisting her around so she was facing him. "Jamie, don't. I'm not in the mood."

Jamie looked at her and she couldn't help but notice that his eyes had returned to giving her the same way he always did. "Eddie, please. I'm an asshole. You know what it's like to lose a parent. The things I said about your dad…You became a wonderful woman because of you. The things I said…. I was feeling helpless and I lashed out at you. I don't know why you love me. I'm not good enough for you, I – "Eddie held up her hands to stop him from saying anything else.

"You're right. You were an asshole. And I do know what it's like to lose a parent. And I am a wonderful woman. I love you Jamie, because you are kind. You are wonderful, strong, honest, responsible, sexy as hell – but last night I didn't see any of that in your eyes. I saw someone who didn't want me. I don't know if I can unsee that." Eddie's heart broke when she saw Jamie's reaction. He had tears in his eyes.

"Can I hug you?" Jamie asked. Eddie nodded and he took her in his arms and Eddie felt him sobbing. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I want to tell you about my mom. About what we went through. And I want you to be able to tell me about yours. I was so selfish last night. I don't ever want to go a night without you next to me." He was still sobbing and Eddie rubbed his back, hoping it soothed him. "I'll work for your forgiveness. Will you let me?"

Eddie pulled back and looked at him. "We are forever. Tell me about your mom and how you feel. We'll get through it together." At this time, she turned around and headed towards the kitchen. "Come sit down and I'll make breakfast. We have to meet at Danny's at 5 to discuss the plan for tomorrow. We have the day to be together."

Jamie followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the bar. He had no idea how he got her to love him. But he would do whatever it took to make her keep loving him. He sat the notebook he had been writing in on his bag that was next to the barstool. He knew he wanted to do something for Eddie to make her understand his feelings and he thought he just might have figured out how.

 _OK All, so I know this is different from the UC but I wanted to write a chapter that was more on their relationship. I hope you enjoyed!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, places or CBS. I am not a Police Officer and I do not have any experience in Under Cover work. This is all fiction, based on my own ideas and thoughts. Read, Review & Enjoy!_

"Nice to see you're out of the dog house." Danny said to his younger brother as he pulled two pieces of pepperoni pizza onto his plate. Jamie looked at him quizzically.

"What? How did you know?"

"I texted her about tonight to begin with and she referred to you as my brother, not Jamie so I knew something was up. I told her to straighten you out. Wanna talk about it?" Danny sat down at the kitchen table and cracked open a beer.

Jamie groaned. "I was overwhelmed. I started thinking about mom and what I would have done if there was a way to save her. I started slamming whisky and when she tried to talk to me, I just pushed her away. She made me sleep on the couch." Jamie popped his beer open and took a long swig. "We talked this morning. I don't ever want to do that again. I disappointed her."

Danny looked over at his brother, knowing how he felt. He had lashed out at Linda on many occasions after he returned from Fallujah. "Look, J – You can't take it back. All you can do is move forward. Remember how you treated her and remember how it felt for both of you when you did it. And don't do it again."

"Alright boys, let's talk business then bust out the cards." Maria plopped down next to her partner, reaching for a plate. Eddie sat next to her instead of next to Jamie and sat down a beer for both of them. "So, we're hoping that this will all be settled by tomorrow night. The FBI agrees that our best bet is to get the doctor in and have him flip on the partners. Once that happens, everything the partners have done will be scrutinized. There are a few issues, though." Maria looked to Danny, letting him know it was his turn to talk.

"The surgery has to take place. We can't storm in until after something is done and we don't want to storm in during the middle of it and cause the patient to die because the doctor was whisked away while she was open on the table. We also can't arm you. We have no idea if you'll be patted down on the way in. We're going in blind. Last, we'll need to arrest the both of you as well. In the off chance that any of the partners are there or the family of the patient get out and go to the partners, we don't want your cover blown sooner than it needs to be. We have a new watch for you, Jamie. It will have a button on it that you will hit when the surgery is complete that will send us a message so that we can come in. You'll also both have wires. Jamie in the watch, Eddie in the necklace as usual. You need to be aware of your surroundings. Look around for weapons or ways out. If he runs, you'll need to run with him until we can catch him. The watch will also be a GPS, in case you have to flee."

Jamie looked at Eddie. She looked exhausted. He knew that even though they had talked about everything and she had forgiven him, she hadn't forgotten. He knew it would take her a while to forget it. "Okay, let's just get this done. What do you say Ed?"

Eddie finally met Jamie's eyes. "Let's do this."

"Eddie please. Please just talk to me. What can I do? I'm so sorry for how I acted. I know that you've forgiven me but it's killing me that you don't want to look at me. Or sit by me. Please?" Jamie was staring in the bathroom mirror at her while she washed her face. They had played cards for an hour at Danny's before returning to Jamie's apartment. Eddie hadn't spoken much on the way back and he didn't know what to do. He stole a glance at her bare legs. It wasn't easy to not notice how long they looked when she only had on one of his old t-shirts, but he was determined to concentrate on the topic at hand.

"I saw that." Eddie said putting her face in a towel to dry it. Jamie smirked at her when she lifted her head. "It's fine Jamie. It was our first argument as a couple. We knew it was going to happen. I'm still hurt but it'll be fine. I'm just exhausted and want this day to be over. And tomorrow to be over. I'm ready to go back to normal life."

Jamie frowned, still looking at her in the mirror. "Normal, as in only partners?"

Eddie met his gaze with a look of determination. "NO, Reagan. Normal as in back on the beat. Figuring out how our lives will be combined. Planning a freaking wedding. Unless you want rid of me? 'Cuz if you do, just man up and say it." She threw the towel down angrily, not even caring that it fell on the floor. She spun around and started toward the bed but was yanked back the second her back was to him. Before she knew it, his lips were crashing into hers, one hand on her neck and the other on the small of her back keeping her as close to him as he could manage. Still kissing her, he spun them around so that Eddie was against the bathroom wall and lifted her hands above her head and held them there.

"Don't EVER think that." Jamie said in a low growl, his forehead pressed against hers. "I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I have never loved anyone like I love you. If I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you, I will. Nothing means more to me than your happiness."

Eddie looked up at him, her eyes full of what Jamie knew was love. "Jamison Reagan, you hurt me. I've held grudges all my life, but I don't want to do that with you. But I need you to show me that you love me."

Using one hand to hold both of her arms above her head still, Jamie let the other hand slip under her shirt and up her side. "I love you. And I will show you that every day, for the rest of our lives. But right now? There's only one thing I want to show you."

With that statement, Eddie leaned up to capture his mouth with hers, the two of them getting caught up in each other's love and limbs for a good portion of the night.

They took a taxi to the building where Dr. Basker's Procedures took place. Since, if all went according to plan, they would be leaving in a police cruiser, they didn't want to have either of their vehicles parked on the street all day and night. The building wasn't what either of them expected as a Black Market Operating Space. It wasn't dark or dingy. It was in a well-known part of Manhattan, located in the basement of a very well-known Accounting Firm. Upon entering, the receptionist immediately recognized them and ushered them into a small office. "The closet door there leads to the basement. Please take the stairs down and you'll find Mr. Monroe waiting for you." With that, she smiled and shut the office door behind her.

Looking at each other, they didn't need to speak. With a look and a nod, they opened the door to the stairway and headed down. Again, they were surprised. It was a large bright hallway that looked like a real hospital. Mr. Monroe greeted them, Jamie with a firm headshake and Eddie with a kiss to the cheek. "No trouble finding the place, I see! Let's go meet the young girl we're helping!"

The first hour that they were there, they were introduced to Aria Seitz and her parents. They learned she was seventeen and had a tumor on her left lung. Dr. Basker was afraid it was cancerous due to the rate of growth and wanted to remove it as quickly as possible. It turns out that Aria's mother, the only working parent, only worked part time at a corner bodega and didn't qualify for health care through her employer. As for her father, he was quieter but Eddie noticed a tattoo on his hand that she thought represented one of the new gangs out of Harlem. Even though she really wanted to ask, she didn't, knowing she needed to play the role of the fiancé who was just along for the ride.

Dr. Basker then explained they the surgery should take about three hours. It was located in a spot that would be easier to operate on, so it could be sooner. He had already done his prepping on Aria before they arrived and according to him, the anesthesiologist was already in the operating room. Jamie and Eddie wished them all luck and followed Mr. Monroe through another door. They were in a sitting gallery with views of the operating room. "If you can stomach it, you are more than welcome to stay and watch. I love watching these – I always wanted to be a doctor." He smiled, taking a seat. Jamie and Eddie sat next to him and settled in. At least being here, they would be able to send the notification to Danny with a much better estimate of when the procedure would be finished.

Eddie and Jamie held hands the entire time. It seemed to keep them both grounded. It was no mystery that the doctor was good at what he did. Through an intercom, he talked them through the surgery, explaining everything he was doing. When he announced he was closing her up and she would be taken to an ICU type room, Jamie checked his watch for the time. "Wow, that was just under three hours. He is incredible!" Hitting the button, he placed his arm around Eddie. "What did you think, sweetheart?"

"That was amazing. So many people could be helped."

"Justin," Dr. Basker was speaking through the intercom. "Would you mind going to the lobby and telling Aria's parents that everything went extremely well and I will be out to get them in about ten minutes?"

"Of course, sir. I'll go right now." Jamie rose and reached out his hand to Eddie.

Mr. Monroe cleared his throat. "My boy, I was hoping to have a few words with Ellie. You go ahead, we'll catch up." Eddie looked at Jamie, whose eyes momentarily freaked out before he got them back under control. She smiled at him and nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

 _Better get her out,_ Jamie thought to himself. He didn't want to leave her, but so far Monroe hadn't seemed dangerous. Finding Aria's parents, he sat down and relayed the message to them. The doctor came out a few minutes later and filled them in on what the recovery time would look like and what to expect. Oddly enough, Aria's father reached into his pocket extracting what looked like a large stack of hundred-dollar bills. When he started counting them out, Jamie heard a noise and jerked his head up.

Slamming into the room were multiple FBI agents, swat team, NYPD, Danny and Baez. "Get on the ground!" everyone yelled.

"You said this was safe!" Jamie angrily said to the Doctor, who looked stunned. "What did you do?"

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Baez was in front of them with her gun out, pointing it from them to the ground. They complied but soon after they heard a yell requesting help from behind them. Jamie met Baez's eyes and she shook her head, alerting him to not break his cover. Luckily enough, he heard the sound of light footprints that he knew were Eddies, followed by radio calls for a bus.

"Justin! Baby! He attacked me! He wouldn't take no…I tried to get away. I think I hurt him, Justin!" Eddie had tears in her eyes and Jamie knew they were real. This was something she had been through before and it was still very hard to deal with unwanted passes.

"Ma'am, I need you to get down on the ground. We can get you checked out but for right now you need TO GET ON THE GROUND." Baez shouted. Eddie looked surprised at her, as if just seeing her.

"What is going…?" She started before Baez repeated her command to get on the ground. Eddie did so, next to Jamie and turned her head so she can could see him.

"I love you…it's going to be okay." He said to her. She nodded her head, knowing he was right.

Mr. Monroe was handcuffed while being loaded into a bus. Aria was taken in another ambulance so that she could be monitored as well. Aria's parents, Dr. Basker, Eddie and Jamie were all read their rights, handcuffed and led to patrol cars. Eddie and Jamie ended up being in Danny and Baez's car.

"Nice Job, you two." Maria said looking back and smirking. "Way to overachieve. Bonus points that you also got us the newly appointed head of the Harlem Goblin Gang." Danny laughed and started the car, heading to the 5-4 precinct. It was time to get this case wrapped up.

 _Thanks Everyone! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will tie up the assignment and Eddie and Jamie will be back on the streets. Stay Tuned!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, places or CBS. I don't have any experience with Police work, so all situations and wording are strictly on a fictional basis. I am fully aware that I haven't gone into a lot of detail regarding the interrogations, but I want this story to focus more on the couple, not every little detail of the job. Read, Review and Enjoy!_

"Did he hurt you Eddie?" Jamie leaned over, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'll kill him if he hurt you."

Eddie placed her hand on top of Jamie's hand on her cheek. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. He was just really creepy and saying I was going to have everything because he was the one who brought you into this. He said it was only fair that he got something too. And when he put his hand on my thigh, I punched him in the throat."

Jamie, Danny and Baez all cracked up. They were driving to the 5-4 precinct with the other patrol cars that had picked up everyone from the basement. "God, I love you." Jamie said, leaning over and kissing her.

"You better." She smiled, kissing him back, "What's the deal once we get there?" She asked up to the detectives.

"Slight change of plans. You're going to interrogate Monroe. The both of you." Danny stated, not taking his eyes off the road.

"WHAT?!" Eddie and Jamie yelled.

Maria turned around from the passenger seat and looked at them. "Look, your both good cops. You both have shown interest in a possible Detective Promotion. You know these people. The FBI and us," she looked at Danny and looked back at the two of them, "believe this is the best way. You'll be fine."

Sighing Eddie looked at Jamie. Meeting his gaze, she settled back down next to him. _Just a little bit longer_ , she thought.

In an interrogation room, Mr. Monroe sat handcuffed to the table. He was a lawyer, he knew what was going on. He had used his phone call to reach out to Duff but by the time his voicemail picked up, he saw him and Tyler being escorted in, handcuffed as well. He wasn't worried yet. The police had nothing on him except for being there. He had connections. When he heard the door open, he looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Mr. Monroe, My name is Officer Eddie Janko. I'm a policer officer from the 12th Precinct here in New York. This is my partner, Officer Jamie Reagan." Eddie pulled out the chair across from him but instead of sitting down, she moved it over to the side. "You were arrested for intent to sell, illegal contraband and assaulting a Police Officer."

Mr. Monroe finally found his voice. "You're a cop? You're not engaged?"

Jamie stepped in, "Yes, we're both Police Officers. I am also a bar licensed Lawyer, Harvard Alumni Class of 2009." He pulled out his Alumni card and put it on the table. "I don't need to tell you that this situation is not good for you. I suggest you start talking."

"Reagan, huh? Any relation so Henry?" Mr. Monroe asked, looking at Jamie.

"Henry is my grandfather. Frank Reagan, the NYPD Commissioner is my father. Detective Danny Reagan, who was the lead detective on this case is my older brother, ADA Erin Reagan who will be here shortly to review your options with you, is my sister and Officer Janko is my fiancé. Now that we've sorted out all of the relations I have, let's get back to the topic on hand. Either start talking or we'll start with questions. Your choice."

Looking at Eddie, Mr. Monroe spoke directly to her. "So, are you actually Serbian?"

"I am." She replied, not giving any details. "When did this Immigration Operation start?"

"Ha!" Monroe laughed at her. "Do you think because you're a pretty little thing, I'll just sing like a canary? I have connections. I won't be here long. You have nothing."

Eddie dragged the chair over and sat across the table from him. Jamie leaned against the wall, letting her take the lead. "Oh, Mr. Monroe. I think you've underestimated me. You won't have any connections after this. We have everything on you. The meetings in the office. The trips to the restaurants. Why, we also have Colton and Sarah in a room right down the hall. You think they won't give it up? Colton almost died. As thankful as he is to Dr. Basker and yourself, it means more to him to live. He'll do whatever it takes to not go to Rikers. I suggest you do the same because, let's face it. You won't last a week there." Eddie leaned back looking at him, playing with her necklace. "And in case you don't believe me, I'll let you in on a little secret. This necklace? It's a recording device. We have everything and if you'd like, we can take the next several hours and replay it for you just so you know for sure."

Jamie smiled. Eddie was beautiful, intelligent and smart, he knew that. But she was a beast in her work, too. No other words could really describe her other than being an absolute beast.

The lawyer narrowed his eyes. Eddie knew she had him, he just needed to say it. "Fine. But I want the ADA in here the entire time. And I want to make a deal."

Eddie looked at him, a slight smile playing on her lips. "That's the smartest thing you've done in the past month, Monroe."

After four hours, Jamie and Eddie walked out of the 5-4. Monroe did in fact sing like a canary, with one of the ADA's from Erin's office sitting in. It was over. Jamie was exhausted and he knew Eddie was too. They had been given the rest of the week off with instructions to return to work on Monday Morning. It felt good to close the case.

"You okay?" Jamie said quietly, reaching out for Eddie's hand. She took it and whispered back that she was and he believed her. "You know what? Let's go to Anton's. It's all you can eat ribs. We've been engaged for over a month and we've been undercover. I love all the new things that our relationship has…" he proved this by grabbing her waist and pushing her up against the door of the Mustang, which Nikki had dropped off earlier in the day. "but I want to make sure we still do the things we love to do. And you love all you can eat ribs."

Eddie laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "I am STARVING, Reagan. Let's go. And you better not get any rabbit food. You'll need your strength. Tomorrow, we're going to start moving all my stuff over." Laughing as Jamie groaned, she got into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. "Let's go Lambchop. I can already smell the BBQ sauces!"

"Why do I have so much SHIT?!" Eddie said exasperated looking around her apartment at all the piles and boxes. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. They had four days until they were due back to work and she was really hoping that they could get everything moved by then. Not only would it be nice to stop paying on two places when they only needed one, but she was ready for the next step.

Jamie laughed and stood up. "Well, you do have a lot of shit. I think we should rent a truck tomorrow and just get it done in one trip. Let's order some food, drink some beer and get everything ready to go. Tomorrow we'll load it up and we'll spend the weekend in our pajamas setting everything up. What do you say?"

The next two days went by in a blur. Eddie didn't nearly have as much stuff as she originally thought after going through it and combining their things was actually enjoyable for the both of them. When Saturday night rolled around, the apartment looked more like the occupants were a couple, not just a bachelor. Jamie looked around and smiled at the new additions. Pictures of the Janko's, the Reagans, Jamie and Eddie and other close friends sat on a shelf above the TV. Eddie's favorite blanket was folded up and sat on top of the trunk underneath the window. The lamps from her apartment now were one each bedside table and the dishes in the kitchen were the blue and red ones that Eddie had her eye on for eight months before finally splurging and getting them a few months ago. Their bed had multiple throw pills on it. Even the bathroom combined the two of them. The shower curtain was ivory with ribbons of fabric cascading down the front, with matching mats in front of the tub, sink and toilet. A double toothbrush holder sat on the sink with one blue brush and one pink brush.

He finally sat down in front of the TV and started flipping through channels. Eddie had insisted that she go to the grocery store alone, claiming he didn't have enough snack food. It was only 5PM and he was thankful for that. It was nice to finally sit down and relax. When he had finally settled on rerun of last nights hockey game, he heard the door unlock and saw Eddie coming in with a bunch of plastic bags. "I would have come down to help you, Babe." He said, jumping up to grab some of the bags.

"It's fine, I've got it. Did you know I love to cook?" Eddie sat the bags she had on the kitchen counter and looked at him.

"I didn't. I assumed you didn't since I've only ever seen you do take out at home." Jamie laughed.

"Well, I do. When my mom died, I made sure that my dad always had a good meal after work. I was obsessed with cookbooks and the cooking channel. Once I got better, I started digging more into the food of Serbian Culture. In the Academy, I didn't really have a lot of time to do any sort of cooking at night and then when I started on the beat, I wanted to spend all of my extra time with you, which normally meant going out to eat." She gave him an embarrassed grin. "What I'm getting at is I want to start cooking again. If we end up going to different precincts or with different partners ever, I want to be able to sit at home with you, over a meal that I made us and talk about our day. Plus, we can always take the leftovers in for lunches too to save us some money towards the wedding. Or whatever." She started unloading the groceries and putting them away.

Jamie grabbed a few cold things and went to the fridge to put them away. "I think that's an awesome idea. Are you starting this tonight?"

"Yes, we are. Jameson Reagan, tonight we eat Caesar salad, Spaghetti with a sweet meat sauce and garlic bread."

Jamie turn to look at her and smiled. "And just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, you go and mention spaghetti." Laughing at him, Eddie started getting out pans and set off to make the first family dinner in THEIR apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, places or CBS. I am not a Police Officer and I do not have any experience in Under Cover work. This is all fiction, based on my own ideas and thoughts. I apologize for the break in updating - I'm so thankful for all of the favorites and followers! I have no idea where this story is going, but I'm so glad you're all here for the ride!_

 _Per a request from a Reader, I'll be trying to break up the switches in the story better. I apologize – they had lines in Word but they didn't translate through. Read, Review & Enjoy!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm sorry Erin, I don't think I heard you correctly." Henry scowled over the table at his only granddaughter. They were halfway through the traditional Sunday Dinner and Erin had just dropped a bombshell.

"Jack and I have been seeing each other again, Grandpa. It's been about 6 months and we decided that it was time to let Nikki know and I wanted you all to know as well. He's different now Grandpa and I would like all of your support as well." Erin looked around the table and no one but Eddie met her eyes. She knew that they wouldn't exactly be thrilled but she didn't expect them to freeze her out.

Nikki cleared her throat. "Look everyone. We're all adults here. They have both changed. Mom isn't stupid. If she feels this is right, we need to support her. And I'm old enough to kick my father's own ass if he hurts her again." She defiantly set down her wine glass and glared around the table. Everyone looked up and a collective sigh came from the table.

"OK Nikki." Frank said, "Erin, we're here if you need us."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dinner seemed to last forever. It was quiet and intense and no one wanted to be the one to start talking. Erin and Nikki left before dessert, the both of them upset at the family's reactions. Danny and the boys left shortly after dessert as Sean was complaining that he had a report to finish for tomorrow. Jamie was helping Eddie into her coat when Frank walked out holding a glass of scotch. "You guys have a minute to talk?"

"Uh, yeah sure, Dad. What's up?

They followed Frank into the Den and Jamie automatically noticed Henry's absence. "Dad?"

Sitting down and motioning for the to do the same Frank took a long pull from his glass and started talking. "Look, I want to be honest with you. Tomorrow you'll be called into a meeting with Sargent Renzulli. You will no longer be partners on the job. Eddie, you will be paired up with Kara Walsh and Jam- "

"WHAT?" Jamie exclaimed, eyes completely bugging out of his head. "What do you mean we won't be partners anymore?" He looked at Eddie who didn't return his gaze. She simply looked forward at his father. He recognized that she was compartmentalizing this in the work side of her brain.

Breathing through Jamie's outburst, Frank continued on with a slightly raised voice. "Jamie, you will be assigned a new rookie to train."

Jamie rolled his eyes at his father. "And WHY? There is no rule saying we can't ride together, it's just some outdated thought that old cops have. That YOU have!"

"Jamie, this isn't a punishment. You guys are getting married. You don't need to be in an RMP together, you have every day of your lives together. It can cloud your judgement being out there together, no matter how much you say it won't. No one has ever ridden together while engaged or married to one another. My son and future daughter in law will not be the guinea pigs."

"Don't even, Commissioner. This has everything to with the fact that I'M your son, your youngest son who you believe is wasting his potential by walking the beat every day keeping YOUR city safe! This has everything to do with you wanting to be the big bad Commissioner who – ".

Frank held his hand up and injected angrily, "Oh don't even go there Jamie, I never said anything about this, this is about something that should be a rule and I'm protecting you! Protecting Eddie! If something happens out there, neither of you will be thinking straight! I won't lose either of you, not when I can do something about it."

Jamie stood up and threw his hand out to Eddie to help her up. "You know what Dad? Whatever. You think you're doing what's right? Good for you. But I'm telling you right now, straight up; No one can protect me like Eddie can. She's proved herself time and time again. And no one can protect her like I can. Five years of protecting each other, for having the highest amount of felony collars at our precinct, for always remaining professional. Apparently, that means NOTHING to 1PP. So fine, as our commissioner, thank you for letting us know. As my father? If anything happens to either one of us, it's on YOU and YOUR need to prove to everyone how upstanding you are."

With Eddie's hands in his, he walked to the front door and whipped it open, slamming it closed once she was out of the house.

()()()()()()()()()()

Eddie woke up Monday morning in a tangle of sheets. After Frank's conversation with them, she drove them back home while Jamie yelled about his dad. Once they got up to the apartment, Jamie continued his foul mood with whiskey.

"Jamie, this sucks but it's okay. We'll be okay. We both trust Walsh, I'm more worried about you with a rookie. This would have happened eventually when we both got promoted. Try not to take this out completely on him."

Jamie lowered his glass and glared at her. "He did this on purpose. He is so wrapped up in me being such a disgrace to the family name and – "

Eddie slammed her fist down on the kitchen counter. "YOU ARE NOT A DISGRACE, JAMISON! DO NOT SAY THAT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT HE'S UPSET ABOUT!"

She wasn't exactly sure what happened next but Jamie had lifted her up, their mouths crashing together like they needed each other to breath. From the kitchen, to the living room, the hallway and in to the bedroom, they took their emotions out in what Eddie could only describe as angry sex. She was sore this morning and it was a lot of fun but she couldn't help but feel sad that having sex was due to them both being in a bad mood instead of just because they loved each other. She quietly got out of bed and found a t-shirt to thrown on. She made her way out to the kitchen and started some coffee. She didn't even hear Jamie until he spoke.

"Hey…" he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, do you want to stop for breakfast or do you want me to make you something?"

Jamie didn't answer her question. Hugging her tighter he gave a deep sigh. "Eddie, I'm sorry about last night. Don't get me wrong, the sex was completely…. mind blowing." Eddie could feel him grinning into her neck. "But I shouldn't have taken out my anger with using sex. I love you, more than anything. If I made you feel like an object instead of the beautiful, amazing woman that you are."

Eddie turned around to face him. "I love you, too. Life is going to be crazy. Thank you for your apology, but I'm here for whatever. And its not like I didn't enjoy it. Let's just get ready and talk to Sarg. We'll be great. I believe in us getting through anything."

After leaning forward to gently kiss his fiancé, Jamie went to go take a shower. He didn't want to do today, but Eddie was right. They could get through anything.


End file.
